The aqua ninja
by I'm-sorry-for-being-me
Summary: Colt,Sarah,Jason,Hypnotia,and Nya, an army so strong and so cold , only one person can stop them, only one girl...
1. Robin

**Ok so just a few things before the story  
This is in Robin's (aqua ninja) pov  
disclaimer:I don't own ninjago  
This is a Jay x Robin story**

* * *

I walked passed everyone in town ignoring all the people who stopped and stared.A mini dress, so what just cause this place is Ninjago doesn't mean we have dress code.

"I need a sword" I said walking into a small red shack.

"Do you have enough studs?" the boy said looking at me.

I reached into my pocket and they spilt all over the floor. "Sorry!" I exclaimed trying to pick them up from the floor.

"It's ok , let me help you." The boy bent over and began to pick some up.

We sorta turned it into a game and ran for the last hands both met as we looked at cheeks instantley grew bright red as I tried not to blush.

"I'm so sorry" he said pulling his hand away but I pulled it back.

I smiled "Why be sorry?" I said and began to kiss him but this time I quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry , I didn't even ask if you had a girlfriend"

I grabbed the sword dropped the studs on the table and ran out before he could say anything.

* * *

I was running so fast thinking he might follow when I stumbled in front of four people.

"Where's Kai?" one with black hair said.

"Jay ,watch out!" A small blonde boy pushed a guy to the side,as I flew past them.

"Hey!" The one with the black hair said again chasing after me.

Great five boys are after me, what am I supposed to do?I keep running not noticing I ran into a forest.

There was some giant snake standing right there , that hadn't noticed me yet.

I stood behind a tree trying to hide from his as the five boys ran up to him.

"Pythor?" the boy I supposed was Jay yelled

"I'm just gonna go look for the girl" the blonde boy said and side stepped away.

"Lloyd stay-" he cut himself off noticing the boy was gone.

They spent awhile fighting , it was actually really cool , I wish I could fight like that.

The thing is the snake's friends came , and I just stood there thinking they were so dumb when the blonde boy found me.

I put my fingers to my lips trying to get him to stay quiet "What's going on?" I whispered.

"It's nothing , it's-" Now he cut himself off remembering what he had been doing. "Why were you running?"

"I did something I shouldn't of" I realized the boy was still little.

"What , kill someone?" The boy asked.

I shook my head and giggled a bit. "No , not that.."

"Then what did you do?" He asked me trying to act more serious.

This time I actually laughed but then I got a serious face, because I didn't want him to think that was funny. "What's your name?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Lloyd , wh-what's yours?" the boy said smiling.

"I'm Robin , it's nice to meet you!" I ruffled his hair as he chuckled.

"Can you please tell me why you were running?I won't tell anyone I promise!" He said staring at me.

"Fine , I sorta made out with someone when I shouldn't of." I said sighing.

"Big woop , what did you get detention?" He asked.

"What?No... nevermind.." He wouldn't understand , I really didn't care if the boy had a girlfriend or not , well I did but that wasn't the main reason.I swore I'd never have a boyfriend again after what happend last time.

"So what then?" he asked trying to figure out.

"I , I just got over a break up , and I'm not ready for a new-" I looked at him confused "wait why do you care?Aren't you like too you-"

He looked depressed after I said he didn't like being called little.

"It's just that..." there was a long pause.

"Ya I know..." he said and looked to the floor.

I reached into my backpack that I had been caring and pulled out a bag of candy. "Here you want some?" I said holding it in front of his face.

His eyes lit up "Ya!" and he grabbed for the bag as if he needed it.

"No problem , I should go , you never saw me ok?" I said throwing a candy bar at him.

He nodded as I ran off , I had to get home and that was on the other side of town when I heard struggling.

* * *

Should I turn back?Help the people who chased me down here?Uhh I'm not hat bad... I turn around. 3 boys in ninja costumes are tied to a tree and 1 boy is on the floor knocked out from all the eyes open wide , but what am I to do , theres a snake watching and he creeps me out.

I ran at him trying to fight him but I really don't know how to do any of this...I just scream and stand still.

Cole does a face palm "She's stupid!"

"I'm not stupid!" instead of running for the snake I ran towards the boys but someone pulls me back.

"Dont!" with a voice so famiilair a red ninja holds me back. "You stay here"

"Ow!" I screamed as a tiny snake bit me "What the heck is this trap?" I scream rubbing my arm but i'm going blind and I fall asleep.

"wake up!Please!" the boy I met before this afternoon says.

"Am I dreaming?" I pinch myself and begin to cry realizing I was bit there it still didn't result in me waking up. "Where am I?" I yelled getting up pushing past him only finding myself waking up in the bed again.

"Stay still" this time it's cole whose at his friends for making him take care of me.

"Fine!" I say trying to run off when he doesn't pay attention , I gotta get out of here.

He looked at me with feirce eyes "I'm not helping you next time if you faint"

"Whatever" I say crashing into the wall.

"Ya whatever" he says and leaves.

I just stand there not wanting to move if I try I might faint again.

"Hey are you ok?" the boy who I'm still guessiing is Jay comes up to me. "I'm Jay what's you name?"

He helps me up , "I'm Robin" I say moving the stray hairs from my face.

"Nice name..." he says. "You really shouldn't of gone..."

I look at him , knowing he's right but not wanting to admit it, "I know but-"

"Jay!" Someone called.

"Oh I gotta go , the sensi's calling me , see you later!" he yells and runs off.

Now I really need my phone , where's my backpack?

I look around the room but there's no trace of , where am I gonna find my backpack...

"I'll be down there in a minute!" a voice calls coming closer to my room.

My eyes grow wide as I notice who it was , I wasn't dreaming nope now I'm gonna have to explain why I made out with someone for no reason , who I don't even like!I'm probably the weirdest girl he's ever met.

He looked at me. "Hey" he said tryng not to laugh.

"what happend , where am I?" I yell trying to look out the blinds.

"Calm down ,Robin...That's your name right?" the boy said looking at me suspiciously

"yes how did-" I cut myself off "oh Lloyd told you.."

He nodded , "You know he remembered you from somewhere else , right?"

I gave him a confused look "Where?"

"Darkley's School for Bad Boys or should I say girls..." He tarted to laugh.

I gasped and then sighed of releif "So that's where I knew him , good I thought he was one of the kids I bu- nevermind"

"He says you were a legend there..." He started to crack up now.

I smirked , "why cause I snuck into a school , never got caught , and then stood up to all the teachers?"

"ya pretty much" the boy said. "So your a bad girl?" he said staring at me.

"Not reallly , I was..." I said looking down , I don't like going into my backstories.

He sighed "I'm Kai,I should go, but can you tell me later?" he asked.

"Maybe" I said and rolled over in the bed I had been laying in.


	2. Chapter 2

~Robin's pov~

After awhile I turned around and all the boys were facing me

"R-robin?" Jay said "Will you go out with me?"

The one with the black hair punched him "No she's mine!"

"Hey , she's mine..." The older blonde said.

"Why not mine?" the younger blonde kicked the guy pretty hard.

"hey!" I screamed trying to cut off the fight.

"Stay back!" Kai pushed me away just like he had when they had fought the snakes.

They all just kept fighting over me as I screamed and screamed for them to stop...

Then next thing I knew I was punched and knocked out.

When I woke up I was on top of a mountain by myself and then I noticed I was standing in the middle of a ? All of a sudden the water formed me and I begun to spin , spin like those boys had , if I had owned the when I looked down I was in a suit like theres except mine was aqua...

I shot out of bed throwing the covered and standing up.I felt way better now so I didn't end up fainting.

"Rob-Robin?Why are you up?" Kai said pointing to my room.

I shuck my head "nuh uh.I'm just gonna go, I'll be back later!" With that I left I didn't wanna feel trapped , although I didn't wanna be alone so I oppened the door again.

They were still in shock when I opened it again so I grabbed Lloyd's arm and broke the silence "Come on Lloyd lets go!"

"Wait where are you takin-" The slam of the door cut off cole's voice.

"She's hot" Jay said.

"Your dating my sister!" Kai said and flicked jay on the head.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Lloyd asked me trying not to freak out.

I looked at him , was it safe to admit stuff to him?I guess so "I don't wanna be alone..." I said "But I don't wanna be there , your the only one I could really trust , since I've known you for awhile." I said starting to remember him.

"Really?" His eyes lit up. "You knew me?" He was full of excitment now.

I looked at him and nodded "Yup you and your friends were pretty cool.." I said.

"I only had one real friend" Lloyd sighed.

"Oh well still..." I forced a smile onto his lips. "Come on I'll buy you something from the coffee shop..." I said and dragged him across the street.

Five kids eyed me as I walked in. "Kay , choose something..." I said trying to ignore them.

"Who is she?" A girl said said trying to reach into a guys backpack.

He slapped her hand "I said no more candy for you!" He handed his backpack to another girl in the table.

"I hate her already , she looks like a show off..." A girl with golden brown hair said.

Lloyd looked at them now , I don't want those things , I wanna do a prank on them.

"Lloyd aren't you good , now?" I said trying to hide my laugh.

He smiled "Eh but it get's boring."

"Fine" I said and grabbed a tray of coffees. "Watch and learn."

I walked over to the group of people. "Free sample?" I yelled and tossed the tray on the girl's head.

Her friends started to crack up as she stood up. "Hey!" She grabbed my shoulders "Who do you thhink you are?"

"Robin , now go back sit down and keep your mouth shut next time." I said and walked over to Lloyd.

She stared at me as her face grew red. "That's it!" She ran over to me and I dodged her as she hit a table.

"Hey!" her friend yelled , the two other still laughing.

"Come on!" Lloyd yelled and pulled me away.

The two chased after me , as me and Lloyd kept first place "SO you know spinjitzu right?" Llooyd asked expecting me to know.

I shuck my head "Nope, what is that anyway?"

He looked at me and smiled. "My turn , watch and learn" He begun to spin like I had in my dream as the girls looked at him.

But then they begun to spin "How come I'm the only one who can't do this?" I said with a mad face.

"Well there not supposed to be!" He stopped spinning.

Just come Lloyd we can still outrun them...

"Na , I wanna fight , these girls don't know who they're messing with , I'm the green ninja!" He echoed.

Then the group caught up , "Just come on Lloyd!" I said and pulled him away running.

* * *

The minute we came back I pertended to leave to my room , but secretley waited behind the door , till the ninjas went to their rooms.I needed to find these people show them something but what?

I ran out the door looking for this group who had made fun of me , there was probably more I hadn't even heard yet.

As soon as I reached the street across I noticed them at an arcade.

"Oh great her again?" the girl rolled her eyes.

Her friend put a hand on her shoulder "Blaire calm down!" she yelled.

"Why?" Blaire asked staring me down.

Well let's show them what dreams are made of... I tried to spin and it actually worked till I fell on the floor inn a puddle of is going to take awhile to get used to...

"Crap..." The boy said staring at me.

"Hey why do you guys keep staring at me!" I yelled at them "Just say it to my face!"

Blaire looked towards me rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Hi I'm Delilah!" A girl said munching on a bag of sweets.

"Delilah!" The boy yelled grabbing the bag and shoving it in his backpack.. "I'm Noah" he said.

I nodded "hi" I said and turned around that wasn't what I had meant. BUt after awhile I noticed them following me...


	3. Chapter 3

~Robin's pov~

I gave up and turned around. "Yes?"

Blaire looked at them "Noah , Delilah!Over here now!"

As soon as she said that the other girl rushed over next to me "I'm Breeze" she said smiling.

"Breeze what are you doing?" Blaire yelled at her looking at her friends.

Breeze looked back "She isn't exactly an enemy , Blaire.I like her attidtude , and she knows spinjitzu , she should be on the team."

Delilah nodded trying to get the candy back "Please Noah!" No he hit her with his back pack "Grrr" she yelled pouncing on him.

Breeze looked at her "Delilah stop..." she said looking at Noah "Give her the candy back..."

"But" Noah looked at her.

"Now!" Breeze yelled.

Noah looked at her "Sorry mother..."

Breeze stuck her tounge out and looked back at Blaire.

"eh I guess , if she promises not to throw coffee on me anymore..." I guess I should've checked if Blaire held grudges because I instantley apoligized. "It's fine , K , so you wanna be a ninja?"

"I guess so" I said looking at them.

"Okay , first things are first , you need to catch up!" She threw a white ninja suit at me. "Go paint this!"

I looked at her and catched it , "ok..." I said taking out a marker and coloring the thing.

"Ok there..." she said and glued some metals on to it. "Gah why is metal so hard to bend?"

Delilah grabbed it and bent it so easily "There you go..."

She glued the thing down , "you'll get a real one of these when you unlock your powers"

"umm thanks?" I said grabbing the thing

"now let's go!" she yelled and left.

I looked at her. "We don't have to train , yay!"

"We don't train" she shook her head.

Blaire left home and Delilah went to the candy store.

"we should go before she comes out" Noah said.

Breeze nodded and grabbed my hand. "Let's go!"

We were running as Breeze let go and caught up to Noah. "I bet I could beat you..."

"No you can't.." Noah said shaking his head.

Breeze nodded "Mhm you just don't wanna admit it..."

"Fine race to the end of the street now!" They both took off leaving me behind.I took this as an opertunity to sneak off to wherever I had been staying...

When I made it across the path Breeze suprized me a smile crept on to her lips "Ah so you live with the ninja?"

"Maybe" I said...

"That explains you and Lloyd..." she said.

I nodded, "ya old friend..."

"I won't tell" She said.

"You better not" I joked walking up to the door "and I don't live here I loiter...with permission..."

She gave me a questionable look and left laughing.

* * *

As I went to the kitchen I pulled out a slice of cake from the fridge.

Cole looked at me "Who said you could eat that?"

"Who said I couldn't?" I said.

"I hate you" he said and pulled the cake away.

I looked at him "whaaa?My cake!"

Cole started to laugh "My cake!"

"Why is it yours?I found it" I said looking at the cake.

He gave me a blank look "It's my fridge , duh..."

I started to laugh "Fine..." I pulled out a salad "This your's too?"

"No that's Jay's" He said shoving the cake in his mouth..

I grabbed a fork and started to eat the salad "That's a cool story..."

I grabbed some of the salad and flung it at him. , then he grabbed the cake and threw some icing on my face. "Hey" I started this huge food fight actually.

I walked into the room and left him and his cake in peice just in time to here Jay walk into the kitchen and say "What happend to my salad?" then Cole burst in laughter.

Jay came in to my room , "Hey Robin I was thinking...Maybe..." Then he noticed Kai walk down the hall. "Nevermind" he said and walked out.

I wish I had known what he was gonna ask.I began to practice my spinjitzu when Lloyd walked in.

He clapped his hands together "You learned!"

I rubbed my head "Ya pretty much..."

"Yay , so you wanna join..." he asks.

A bunch of thoughts past through my head I don't really wanna know what group I wanna be in so I just nodd turn on my shower and go to the place I think best...


	4. Chapter 4

~Robin's pov~

Eh whatever I guess I'll just have to chose , wait why aren't they with the ninjas?They have the same powers and stuff...

I have opened up to all of them so they don't necesariley hate me , while I haven't talked to Zayn , I actuallly havn't seen him around.

Someone knocks at the door , Robin , sensi needs you... Another person I haven't met, Kay just give me a minute , I throw on the dress I had beenn wearing and walk out.

"Hi I'm Robin.." I say and supposed to do that right?I'm lost...

"Hi so you're gona need training" he said.

Cole nudged Lloyd "This is why you don't invite people"

"I want them to show you , unless you just want one to train you..." As soon as he says that my eyes lock on Jay.

He shakes his head trying to tell me not to pick him...

"Can Jay train me?" I say in my sweetest voice.

Jay shoots me a dirty look "Really?"

"Jay you don't wanna help her?" he asks.

I shake my head "I'm not training unless he shows me..."

His friends give an "oooo" as I stare at him , "well you guys don't need me , I got other people who could use me I say making out my grab it and walk out the door I'm getting good at this thing Dramatic momments are cool..

* * *

~Narrator's pov~

"Robin!" Jay sreams from behind the door trying to get loose.

Kai holds onto his shirt "Nuh uh you got my sister."

Jay looked back and sighed , he was really tired of Kai holding him back.

Robin dashed down the streets knowing Jay thought she was a creep , but she couldn't resist him , she found him so perfect.

This time Cole ran out. "Robin!" he yelled catching up to her.

she sped up "Leave me alone"

"Why do you like him , he has a girlfriend anyway..." Cole said.

"I don't-" She looked up at him "Why is it your buisness anyway!"

She ran and dashed behind an alley losing Cole.

Then she ended up finding her way to Blaire's house.

"Hey" Robin said with a sigh.

"Hi" Blaire said and let her in "Did you need something?"

"Why aren't you grouped with the ninja?" She asked.

"Two reasons , they hate us , they make us train..." Blare looked down at her "Why?"

Robin thhoought about what just happend , there was only one real person who didn't hate her. "Same..."

Blaire showed Robin to her room nd they began to talk.

"You know your not that bad..." Blaire said starting to open up to her.

Robin nodded "I know" she smiled.

"So you like Jay?" Blaire asked statring to laugh.

"Maybe a little..." She said throwing her backpack on the ground.

She smiled and then gave a small laugh "Good luck with Nya"

Robin rolled her eyes "I'll need it"

They begun to giggle , "So you wanna come get a pizza with us?" Blaire asked.

"Sure" Robin followed her.

* * *

~Jay's Pov~

I dashed to myy room.I was seriously starting to get a crush on this girl, but I knew I had Nya and I wouldn't just wouldn't even let me talk to her , it's as if he liked her too , he actually probably did...

I walk around trying to sneak out to find the girl , who will never come back...Everytime Kai passes by and watches me that's when I here the bathroom door close. "Cole favor?" I ask.

"What?" he asks looking at me.

"Hold this door shut till you hear the front one slam" I say looking at him

"Pshhh that's easy" he runs to the door and I run outside.

I don't think Cole hears me though because I can hear Kai pounding on the door screaming at him.

I hear zane ask Cole what he's doing and then Cole opens the door "oops..." he says.

Kai screams at him and storms off to his room not bothering to check if I'm here.

Then I notice a black figure slip behind me , "Cole what are you doing?"

I turn around but he's not there. "Oh I get it hide N seek , I'm not playing Cole I kick a bush and he gives a small whimper but since he's strong he doesn't really care.

"What was that for!?" Cole yells taking the leaves out of his hair... "I just helped you..."

"Ya thanks for that , you almost screwed up" I say sarcasticaly.

Cole rolled his eyes and looked at me "Do you kow where you're goig to find her anyway?"

"Nope, come on" I say and turn around the corner , atleast they're familair , wait no no no , Robin's hanging out with the people who nearly killed us last time... "Cole!" I scream and instantley cover my mouth but he knows what I mean.

* * *

"What was that?" Blaire turns her head to see me and Cole.

"Not them again..." Delilah said starting to look into Cole's eyes.

Breeze looked at Robin "And the girl who moved out , the girl who survived an all boys school , the girl who owns-"

"I'm not doing revege on them" Robin sighed.

"Why?" Blaire said staring at them "He broke your weak little heart , he-"

She instantley slammed me against the wall.

"Hey Hey" Cole said trying to pull me away "He never dated you!"

Robin wasn't thinking of me of course , she was thinking of her ex , Lloyd told me about him...

_Flash Back -Robin's Pov-_

_"15 breakups , your the longest I've had" I said hugging my boyfriend._

_"Ya about that..." He said looking down._

_I turned to him "Jake!"_

_"I just don't, Mia...Your going to soft..." He said._

_"You only like me because I'm bad?" I screamed "I-I" Tears poured down my face "I was only evil because of you , you B-" _

_He slammed me against the wall _

_**REVENGE, He Broke your little weak heart** Exactly why I had done that ._

* * *

_End of Flashback_

~Robin's pov~

"Breeze hold me back!" I screamed trying to recist the feeling I had to strangle the boy...

My flashbacks collect ito sucIh a long story , theres a reason I don't like to talk about them like how jake cheated o me , and I went by Mia , and I-I just don't go into them.

The girl used her wind powers to keep me from knocking him over.

"What's wrong with her?" Cole asked Breeze.

Breeze closed her eyes , just leave her alone for awhile. She tried to comfort me.

Noah walked up "hey Jay , hey Cole.." He snapped his fingers in front of Delilah's face. "Hey stop staring at him!"

Delilah stopped the trance "What!I was not staring at him!"


	5. We found love in a dojo place

~Narrator's pov~

"Whatever" Noah pulled a chair and sat down." He turned to facce Robin and then Blaire "Is she ok?"

Blaire nodded "I think so"

Robi kept fighting the air till Breeze calmed her down.

"Robin , relax" she said stroking her hair.

She sighed "Ugh fine just let me go, now!"

Robin fell on the floor "I didn't mean like that?"

"oops" Breeze said giggling.

Jay realized he just shouldn't talk to her.

Cole however was ready to punch her but Delilah started staring at him again so he got a bit creeped out.

Blaire and Breeze went to go practice there spinjitzu and Noah left to buy more candy because Delilah had ate almost every peice he had.

Delilah and Robin stood there trying to think up an excuse to leave.

"Why don't you just come to the dojo?" Jay said uncunsiously thinking about his team mates.

Delilah gave him a look "Why would she?"

Cole looked at Jay "Ya why would she?" he said trying to get him to change his mind.

Blaire stepped into the picture "For fame?"

"We could fight there?" Breeze said.

"Hey!We're-" Roobin yelled.

Delilah didn't even let her finish "Ya!"

"I didn't even say anything!" Robin said to delilah who was alredy bragging and such.

Noah ran out of the store "Ninjas?"

"I sorta meannt Robin.." Jay said sighing.

"She won't go withoout us , right Robin?" Blaire asked.

Robin shook her head "You let my whole group or I won't go"

Now Jay began to think what he had told her "Jay trains me or I'm out" she hadn't been bluffing.

"Fine.." Jay said.

Cole looked at him "What!"

Now Delilahh and Cole were the ony one against this but they couldn't change this so they just walked quietly.

"What are your powers anyway? , besides Robin" Jay asked looking at them.

"Metal" Delilah said.

Blaire smiled "Music"

"Wind" Breeze said.

Noah looked at him "I can control dragons"

"Cool" Jay said walking up to the dojo.

Cole looked at him and mumbled to himself "I can't beleive you invited them..."

* * *

**A couple nights later**

~Robin's pov~

I walked out of my room and grabbed a box of cereal.

"You might wanna hide that" Blaire giggled.

I looked at the hall "She won't care" I said shoving some in my mouth.

"ok..Whatever " Blaire left to the living room when Delilah walked into the kitchen.

"Your eating my cereal?!" Delilah tried to tackle me.

I started running "No!" She threw the box on the floor.

"My babies!" Delilah started to scoop up the cereal. "You did this!" she yelled chasing after me.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed ruunning down this hall , why is this hall so long?

Delilah puunched a hole in the wall "She ate my cereal!" she screamed at Cole.

"Calm down!" He yelled holding her back.

She tried to move "H-hey!Let go of me!"

* * *

I was gettng pretty tired of the fights that she put up but they could be really funny sometimes.

"You treat me just like another stranger..." Delilahh sung.

I looked at her "What are you doing?"

"Ironing the ninja's clothes" she said folding Cole's shirt

That's when I noticed they were all Cole's clothes.

"So Kai,Jay,Lloyd, and Zane aren't ninja anymore?" I laughed.

She placed the shirt "Fine just Cole's" she blushed.

"Ok have fun" II winked at her and left the room but then I noticed Cole walk in.

"Why do you have my ninja suit?" He grabbed the clothes she stacked and stormed off.

"Wait Cole you forgot your pants!" Delilah ran after him and triped at the door.

I was busting up on the floor as she got up to chase him again. "Wait Cole , your pants!"

After awhile she came back "He left.." she sighed.

"Where's Blaire?" I asked , I actually hadn't seen her in awhile

She grabbed my arm "Let's go look!"

"Fine" I said following , but as we walked into the training spot I spotted Blaire.

She was there acting like she didn't know anything so Kai could show her , and then she'd do it pro style to proove she could learn fast.

"Just leave her" Delilah whispered to me but then she looked at us.

"Hey Robin!" Kai waved to me "Hey ..." He looked at Blaire and whispered "What's her name?"

She smacked him on the head "I told you she's Delilah"

"Oh right , hi Delilah!" Kai yelled going back to teach Blaire.

* * *

That's when I heard someone walk in "Hey babe"

Shoot , that's Nya isn't it?

"Dee!Now , my room!" I yelled grabing her arm.

She looked at me and pulled away "why?"

"Just come!" I yelled and dashed off to my room.

Delilah "That was Nya wasn't it?"

I nodded "I think so..."

"Stupid girl stole your boyfriend!" Delilah yelled

"Well he's not really my-" I tried to say.

Delilah screamed "Whatever , he is to you , he likes you too."

"No he doesn't!" I yelled back at her.

She looked at me "Ya he does , haven't you seen the way he stares at you?"

"Delilah he has a girlfriend!He can't like two girls , and if he does wouldn't I be wrappedi his arms already?" I yelled.

"Aha so you admit you like Jay!" She yelled.

I gave her a nervous look "No I didn't-"

"You like Jay...You like Jay!" She screamed at me.

I yelled at her "You like Cole..."

"NO I don't who told you that!" She yelled startng to throw stuff around.

Then a girl burst in "Hi I'm Nya" she stared at us now.

I realized we were standing on top of two beds screaming loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hi I'm-" I didn't even get to finish.

"Im delilah!" Delilah screamed looking for her bag of gummi bears.

Nya looked around "uhh Hi?" she walked out of the room shaking her head.

"You like cole!" I screamed throwing a pilow at Delilah!

"Oh it's on!" she grabbed a bunch of pillows and threw them at me.


	6. Truth or dare?

~Delilah's pov~

"Sooo..." I said dropping my pillow down.

Robin looked at me , "sooo..."

"Can I please have the candy?I won't go crazy this time..." I said begging for it.

Robin unzipped her backpack and threw the bag at her "Noah can't know about this."

"Know about what?" just then Noah walked into the room.

"Robin you gave her candy?" He screamed.

I shoved it in my mouth before he could take it away. "Mine!"

Noah sighed "You deal with her then" he left the room just as Breeze was about to enter.

"Oops sorry Noah..." Breeze said.

He looked at her and blushed "it's ok" he got up and walked away again.

* * *

"So we should do something?" I heard Nya's voice in the hall.

Now Breeze's face turned red , she mumbled something only I caught "Stupid no good boyfriend stealer"

"I-I guess we could play a group game, like truth or dare"

Breeze gave a sign of relief but then looked mad again "Why do we all have to play a game together?"

Delilah smiled "Sounds fun!"

We heard footsteps and then Nya came in , "Do you guys wanna come watch a movie with us tonight?"

"who's house?" I asked.

"Mine" Nya giggled , Robin made an annoyed face , ya the giggle was a bit annoying but still she didn't have to hate on Nya.

"Sure!" I squeeled.

Breeze made a mad face "Why?" Robin nudged her hard. "Why..wouldn't we go?" She gave a fake smile to Nya as she walked out of the room.

"What the fu-" Robin and Breeze were yelling at me like crazy...

I looked at them "Socialize with the enemy , and your friends!" I gave a smile.

"Enemy?I didn't-" Robin started to say.

"Enemy AKA Cole..." I said cutting her off

Breeze and Robin looked at me "Ah.." and then just walked out.

* * *

**At Nya's house**

Noah looked at us "So you guys wanna play truth or dare?"

I screamed "Ya!" Grabbing some M&M's from a bowl.

Nya looked at us "sure"

Noah looked towards Breeze "ok Breeze you go first"

Breeze slowly thought and then said "truth?"

Noah looked at her and smiled "Would you rather be a ninja or date a ninja?"

Breeze looked confused "uhh thats... Dat-I mean be a ninja"

I looked at her "lies"

Breeze looked towards Cole already knowing what to ask "So cole truth or dare?"

Cole thought for a minute "dare"

Breeze smiled "I dare you to tell the truth , do you like delilah?"

Cole looked at them trying to think of what to say.I tried to cover mysmile but ended up hypreventaling.

Breeze looked at him "Cole just awnser!"She tried to help me.

Cole looked at us "ummm, Uhhh"

Jay got inpaitent "He does , can we move on now?".Cole whacked jay pretty hard on the side. "ow!" he said rubbing himself.

Cole looked at me "Delilah , do you like me?"

Kai yelled out loud "hey your supposed to ask truth or-".Blaire covered his mouth trying to tell him to shut up...

I blushed hard "Maybe...".After that I went back to hyperventaling

Robin yelled at Breeze "give her air!".Breeze helped me calm down.

Breeze turned to me "ok dare someone or Truth someone? I dont know or care what its called"

I looked at Jay "Jay truth or dare?"

Jay "Dare.."

I gave a creep smile and told him "I dare you to kiss Robin"

Robin and Jay both looked at me , "what?"

I looked at him with a sad fae "you really want to use your only chicken?"

Cole looked as if he wanted to throw a fit "we had chickens?"

Breeze looked at him "shut up"

Cole stood up "why didnt anyone-"

Jay cut him off "yes! Ill use it..."

I turned to him. "aw too bad t you shouldve baught that warenty"

Jay looked at me "what?"

I got up to him "just kiss her!"

Jay "no"

Delilah raised an eyebrown

~Jay's pov~  
Shoot she knows , she overheard me and Noah! I gasp , so shes gonna  
dare us both , but i cant do that to Nya can I?


	7. Chapter 7

**I obviously don't have a life because I post these every 3-4 hours *sighs***

~Jay's pov~

_/flashback\ last night  
_  
I looked at Noah "so how long have you known robin?"

Noah replied "I've seen her around i barley met her a few days ago though."

Jay I looked down "Oh"

Noah smiled "why ,do you like her?"

So I smiled back "why , do you like breeze?"

Noah pretended to be confused "what where'd you get that from?"

I looked at him "come on its obvious"

Noah looked at me "its also obvious you like Robin"

I sighed "fine i do but if you tell anyone-"

Noah looked into my eyes "I wont if you promise not to tell Breeze her though"

I gave another sigh "I wish I could kiss her but-"

Noah looked at him "your girlfriend?"

I looked back to him "ya"

Noah sighed "that sucks , who do you like better?"

I looked back to the floor "I really wouldnt like to awnser that"

Noah looked at me "Jay..."

I put on a serious voice "Robin but if you tell anyone ill kill you!"

Noah smiled "id like to see you try"

I turned to him "and breeze..."

Noah began to plead "no not breeze ill do anything..."

I smirked "just dont tell anyone"

_\End of flashback/_

* * *

then again I do like her more

Ever since i found out she liked me i couldnt help falling for her

_/flashback\ three days ago_

"So you like jay?" breeze said sitting down on the couch with Robin.

" keep coming out of nowhere" she said.

Breeze looked at her "I know right!?its like theres a portal there"

"haha , ya..." robin said "anyway he has a girlfriend so theres no point for him to know , ok?"

"Ya I know , although if my baby got a girlfriend , She wouldnt know what hit her and-"

"i get it Noah can't get a girlfriend" robin said trying to cut to the point.

"who's noah?" Breeze asked.

She sighed "whatever"

"So your seriously not gonna do anything to Nya?" She asked suprized

"na i practicaly gave up on being bad , and she doesn't deserve it" Robin sighed.

"except well actually no she doesnt.." breeze said.

Robin flipped herself on the couch "ya she does!i just cant hurt her because what would jay think?He'd think i hurt her on purpose..."

\End of flashback/

* * *

I stare at Delilah but Noah chooses to help me out , "I got a different idea..."

Delilah shoves some of the M&M's into her mouth and spits them in Cole's face.

"Hey!" Cole yells trying to clean his face.

She looks at Nya "These aren't peanut" She says frowning.

I just look over to Noah trying not to crack up "So whats you idea?" But as soon as I finish that sentence I break into laughter.

"How about we have wrestling?" Noah says.

Cole nods pushing Delilah away "I'm in"

Robin sighs and then tries to cover her self with a smile "Yay atleast we don't have to do that dumb dare"

"Ya" I say scratching the back of my head.

"I'll be right back" Nya says and leaves to the kitchen.

I look towards Robin , so pretty just standing there , if I wasn't dating Nya...

"I gotta go to the bathroom!" She yells running off.

Of course I don't hear her actually go there , she goes into Nya's room.

"What are you doing in here?" I ask her casually walking in.

She sighs "Nothing"

"Robin...I know you to well now , tell me what's wrong?" I say sitting next to her on the bed.

She looks toward me "I really wanted to know what something felt like , and I never will"

"The velvet wall in her paren'ts room , that's ok it feels weird" I say trying to cheer her up.

She sighs again "Not that"

"Then what" I ask her even though I already know.

"You know what..." she says starting to smile.

I look at her "Show me"

"No Jay..." She says about to actually smile.

"Yes Robin" I say trying to cheer her up.

She grabs my shirt and begins to kiss me "That" she says with a small giggle as we begin to actuallly kiss but pulls away. "Jay I can't your with Nya" and walks out.

* * *

~Narrator's Pov~

Breeze and Noah stared at Delilah and Cole who were at it on the floor.

"Im the strongest , just admit it!" Delilah said pinning him down.

he toppled her over "No I am!"

"Ughh" She yelled shoving him on the wall "Give up!"

He pushed her back "Why don't you!"

Noah grabbed Breeze's hand , "Come?"

"Sure" she said and ran with him outside.


	8. Snakes and wishes

~robin's pov~ I begin to walk until I reach the dojo , it's practicaly empty except for Sensi who was babysitting Lloyd.

Jay ran in panting and then looked at me. "you didnt have to-huh?" he noticed me holding a video game in my hands. "Why'd you take my game?" he asked me.

"I play video games when im angry!" i yelled grabbing a control.

"ya well you better let me join you if you are!" he said picking up the other controller.

I looked at him "Fine if your ok with me kicking your charecters butt!"

"If your ok with me winning!" he screamed.

We lowered our voices "may the best ninja win"

He smiled and shook my hand.

As I was starting to beat him someone knocked down the door which made me drop my control. "Gah" I fell bakwards off the chair "Delilah!"

She held up a pair of pants "I went to Cole's room to put these away-" she started panting "and then I noticed a diary...and Cole got mad...So I put a replica and grabbed it."

Cole bursted into the door "Delilah!"

"Meep!" Delilah said and hopped out the window Cole following behind her.

I reached for my controller but Jay kicked it to the side , by the time I actually got it Jay screamed "I win!"

"Hey!" I yelled tackling him over."how about we play this game in real life"

"what?" Jay said shaking his head.

I smiled "What it won't hurt , i bet I could beat you easily"

"The game is called fist to face you really don't care if I punch you in the face?" he said weirded out.

I shook my head "not really"

"fine" he said and pushed me to the ground.

* * *

~Blaire's pov~ Me and Kai kept talking till I realized no one was here. "where'd everyone go?" I asked Kai.

"I don't know..." Kai said smiling.

I placed a kiss on his lips "Can I ask you something?" Kai nodded."Wanna do something Saturday?"

"Like train?" Kai said.

I shook my head , Kai could be a little dumb sometimes but he was always so cute! "No like go eat somewhere?"

"and then train , I swear you need training" Kai laughed.

I playfully pushed him back "Kai!"

Thats when Delilah smashed threw the window "Hold these!" she threw Cole's pants at me.

"what are these f-" she kept running past.

"No time" she said and jumped threw the other window as Cole Grabbed his pants and followed her.

"What was that?" I asked Kai.

"I-I don't know" he sighed.

I began to kiss him when Nya walked in. "Kai!" she screamed.

Ugh No one is letting us have peace?

* * *

~Delilah's pov~

I kept running I needed to read this! I stopped behind a tree hoping Cole wouldn't see me.

"I see you!" he yelled looking at the tree.

I stumbled and then kept still "This isn't Delilah this is a recorded message Be-e-e-ep" I said in a robot voice.

"Delilah!" he screamed running into the tree.

"How would that help?" I yelled running away as he got off the floor.

I stopped at Blaire's house, he wouldn't remember it would he? I punched open the window to Blaire's room and went in.

I opened the diary and the first thing that caught my attention was a doodle on page 118 , guessing this was the first day I moved in , i circled it,

It was a picture of me eating a bunch of candy , page 120 picture of me brushing my hair , I put my hands in my hair I should brush this later.

Page 122 me and cole sharing a slice of cake wow someone's crushing... I circle the rest if the drawings and close the books not noticing the snake behind me.

* * *

~Breeze's pov~ i have a quieston that keeps rushing through my mind , that I need to know, Where is he taking me?

I start to daydream and end up walking the wrong way , "Noah?" I scream looking up to a snake.

* * *

~blaire's pov~ "Cool I think I'll head home" I said walking away.

He got up "Me too" and went the other way.

When I walked up a snake came what am I supposed to do?

* * *

~Robin's pov~

"pew pew" I said making a gun with my hands.

"Theres no guns in fist to face!" he yelled running towards me.

I frowned "All Hell naw my gun is my baby!"

He grabbed my fingers and twisted them. "nooo my baby!" i screamed as he pushed me down.

"Ugh beating you is soo much work" he said sarcasticaly "Ima go get some water" He left to the kitchen.

I smiled and prepared myself to jump on him the second he came in .Except after I jumped I stumbles back realizing a snake just opened the door.

A thing flew over my mouth , what is this?As I begun to inhale it I knocked out , Clorafine.

When I woke up me and the other girls were hanging on a screamed and then covered her mouth.

Someone came toward us "Your best quiet"

Delilah screamed "nuh uh I know spinjitzu!"


	9. Thoughts can be deadly Part 1

~Robin's pov~

I struggled trying to untie the ropes but we ended up swinging to the side.

Breeze shrieked holding onto it tight "Stop!" she stopped the wind from twirling us and yelled at me.

"Sorry I'm just trying to-" I started to tell her.

"You realize he's here right?" Blaire asked pointing to the figure.

The guy took off his cloak "The ninja will come looking for you , only to realize theyve walked into a trap" The person smiled.

"Garmadon!" Delilah yelled struggling with the ropes as well.

I looked at him "How you gonna get Lloyd and Zane here?They don't have-" I thought for a mintute none of us actually had boyfriends "crushes on any of us!" I screamed.

He smiled "They'll come either to help their friends or after they're captured"

Blaire looked at him "They'll kill you!" she yelled.

"Are you sure?" He said holding something in his they had thought was the mega weapon , wasn't , This was. "It also holds the power of mind control" he said showig it to us.

* * *

~Cole's pov~

"Where's Delilah?" I asked angrily.

Jay shrugged "I don't know , I haven't seen any of the girls."

"Probably giggling about you guys" Lloyd smirked.

I looked at him "what?"

"Come on it's obvious they like you" Lloyd said still holding that smirk.

I looked at Jay , who just smiled "maybe , it's possible" he held a long silence "Fine she does."

Zane walked in the room "Why'd you guys leave me at Nya's house?"

Kai smiled "oops"

"I'm serious though , where are they?" I asked him.

"I really don't know" Jay said looking at the window "I went to get some water and-"

"and what?She was gone?" I asked him.

Jay looked at me "Ya"

"Why'd she leave , I thought she liked you..." I said.

"Maybe she doesn't I don't know" He shrugged and left.

That's when Noah came running in , with some news...

* * *

"Guys look what I found in the mail!" Noah screamed.

I grabbed it and began to read

"We have the girls

If you want to save them your going to have to save them yourself.

Or you can leave them , you have two hours to decide"

"What?" Kai said grabbing the letter.

Jay ran out of the hall "Where are we supposed to find them?"

"it says on there" Noah sighed.

Kai re-read it "Juciune Palace?What's that?"

"some abandoned castle , I think we need to go now!" Noah screamed grabbing his arm.

"Lloyd you coming?" I asked Lloyd who stayed there.

"I'll stay here in case anything happens." he said backing away.

I looked at him "Ok whatever , scardy cat."

* * *

~Noah's Pov~

We found a map on the back of the letter and followed it but I was tired of walking "Why don't we just ride dragons?" I asked them.

"I guess" Cole said running towards Rocky.

Kai and Jay Zane ran up to there's and looked at me "Can we go?" Kai asked.

I nodded signiling mine. "Come on..." I said hopping on mine.

"Ah Ninja-s-s-s" A snake said "Go get your girls no ones s-s-toppig you" He said and pointed to a room.

"Ya right , Jay said "I bet there over there!" He said running to another room.

"Jay!" Cole screamed holding him back.

"Cole Jay , come with me..." I said pointing to the room "Kai , Zane stay with the snakes and finish them off."

"Awww what?" Kai said looking at the room depressed.

Cole and Jay ran towards the room me following behind.

"Breeze!" I yelled running towards her.

"Noah" She narrowed her eyes her hair was brown now.

"Breeze?" I said starting to slow downn.

"Noah!" She said about to dodge at threw a fist past my head.

I flipped her "Hey why are you-"

She grabbed my leg and tried to pull me down.

"Boys are so stupid" Robin rolled her eyes and kicked me in the face before turning to face Jay.

"Robin are you ok?" he asked her.

She shoved him down "Do I look ok?" She yelled.

"Their eyes!" I screamed.

"But Cole took the staff away years ago" He said backing up from Robin.

"Well then the snakes made a new one" I said dodging Breeze's punch.

"Use your powers , these boys aren't getting away!We're under strict commands remember!" She said about to tackle Cole.

Delilah pushed her to the side "He's mine" She said about to tackle him.

Breeze started to take my air away "Breeze!" I yelled starting to cough.

"Delilah" Cole said holding her up they were both pushing against eachother "They've lied to you , we're not bad!"

Delilah smiled "Oh really?" She said pushing him down.

Cole thought for a minute "That snake-"

She pushed him down "Shut up already" She kicked him in the face.

* * *

~Narrator's pov~

Blaire turned music on and begun to start spinning around trying to get all of them down.

Kai burst in the room "You guys are taking to-.." he paused for a minute and looked at the surroundings "long... what happend?" He yelled looking at them.

Blaire knocked him down "Oh nothing now sit still and let me kick yor ass!"

"Blaire?" he asked looking back.

Robin sighed "See I told you they were stupid"

Cole pinned Delilah down but she pushed him off "Damn boys think they're stronger than us?"

"They messed with the wrong girls" Breeze said choking me harder.

Jay looked at Robin "Robin come on please..." she was about to drown him when he struck her with a lightning bolt "It won't hurt her right?"

"What do you think , doofus?" Cole said to him.

"But she's under mind control" Jay said.

"it's still her body" Noah sighed.

His eyes widened as he walked over but she was knocked out cold.

He ignored everything that was going on and bent over to her , he was sure no one was paying attention and planted a kiss on her lips , he missed that.

Kai looked at her "Mind control?"

Cole sighed "yup"

Noah fell to the ground dying for air.

"One down , three to go" Breeze said , "This boy isn't helping" she turned to Jay who had knocked out her team mate "Your next!"

Jay lifted up robin in his arms and turned to shook his head and ran looking at Zane who was still fighting a small snake . "Come on just kill him already!" I yelled running.


	10. But they tempt us far Part 2

~Narrator's pov~

Kai crashed into the wall "Look Blaire , I'm really flattered you want to get me but-" He spun around "Enough is enough"

Blaire smirked "that didn't even make sense" she said grabbing his arms.

Cole did a flip tryiing to dodge Delilah. "Stop it , you've gone physco!" He screamed and then thought for a minute "Even more than before!"

Delilah growled and ran straight towards him knocking him down, "Blaire ate your cereal!"

Blaire shook her head "Wait what?"

Delilah knocked her down starting to snap out of the trance.

Kai and Cole ran to the end of the room as Delilah practicaly killed the girl. "Ay Delilah!" Cole shouted when Blaire was knocked out "Turs out it was Breeze , good luck finding her!"

Kai grabbed Blaire and ran out the door "Come on Cole!"

He followed him walking out to the palace halls , "Well this will be fun..."

Yet they easiley found Breeze and Delilah fighting eachother , Jay just stopped and stared.

Breeze was choking her mentally and Delilah was doing it boh fell to the floor , "Are they dead?" Zane said walking in.

"No , Just knocked out" Cole shrugged and turned to look for Noah. "Where's Noah?" He said.

"Shoot he can't breath , how are we gonna wake Breeze up?" Kai said.

"recussatasion?" Zane said.

Kai gagged "I ain't doing it.

"Me neither" Cole said.

Jay shook his head and put his hands up "No, I'm already in a love triangle , I ain't kissing any more people"

"You kissed Robin" Kai asked Jay angriily.

Jay started running draggiing Robin with him "Peace!"

"He cheated on my sister" Kai said.

Cole shrugged "So what's the big deal , Nya will get over it.."

Kai looked at him and smacked him on the head "I'm gonna go kill him now.."

Zane looked at Noah and back up to Cole, "Why can't you do it?" Cole asked.

He grabbed Delilah , "Well if she's outta air too , I'm busy." Cole said about to kiss Delilah.

"No let us just wait until Breeze wakes up..." He said.

"ughhh" Cole saiid grabbing Delilah and walking over to Rocky.

* * *

After awhile Delilah woke up anyway.

"What happend?Lord Garmadon!He-he..." Delilah started "I'm on a dragon!" She started screamed and running around till she fell off. COle grabbed her hand "You're afraid of dragons?"

Robin got up to rubbing her side "Jay what happend?" she said half smiling half frowning.

"Nothing your fine" He said.

Robin splashed water on her self "How'd I get burnt?"

"It's nothing just put something on that though" he said and turned back around.

Blaire woke up in Kai's arms , "Kai?" she smiled and then looked at the sky , she rested on hiis chest "What happend?"

Zane had taken Noah who didn't even wake up the whole ride.

When they got to the dojo Jay helped Robin down , "Soooo" he said smiling "Do you remember anything?"

"Ya umm , well Lord Garmadon..." She turned her head "Your safe now" she smiled laying in his arms but turned. "Oh" she blushed hopping down realizing he was only helping her get down.

"Jay!" Kai yelled..

Jay looked at Robin not bothering to seperate his words "Igottogolongstoryi'lltellyoulaterbye!" He said and dashed off.

"What was that about?" I asked Blaire.

She shrugged.

Delilah screamed something. "Cole put me on a dragon!" She was on Cole's back "Oh and I aperently sprained my leg killing some cereal killers. She cracked her knuckles and then smiled ruffling his hair she whispered something to Robin "Your jelous , you know you are".


	11. Mini chapter:Our past

We walked over to the couch , Kai sat there staring at Jay the whole put his arm around Robin just to annoy him.

"So how'd you guys meet?" Cole said looking over to Blaire, Delilah,Noah , and Breeze.

"I-uhh well , It was a long time ago I was in my room trying to figure out something for my class when I heard my parents screaming , I guess the murder didn't know they're was a kid in the house because no one came to look for me.I just sat there watching till they left , watching my parents die there , I should've done something but I was so I smelt smoke , the living room was gaging in flames.

I turned around running from the fire when I realized they're was only one place to go , I broke my window and jumped through lettng the glass sink into my side but I didn't care.I ran as fast as I could away from here , into the woods thats when I met-" My hair was brown now and tears were filling in my eyes.

"She met me" Noah saved me and continued "I was running I watch people take my dad away , just as they , my parents had been kind of crazy" he said "I didn't want to go to an orphanage though" he sighed "So I ran into the woods , when I found her , we decided to work together.I showed her how to use a trident and she showed me how to climb trees and hop from day we found a place on the other side of the woods , were walking when a girl ran up to me she started screaming for candy."

Delilah smiled "me" She took a deep breath "I thought my family had disapeered , but it wasn't because I hadn't been throughh what happend , It was because I had knocked out some kind of gas did after that I cleared the covards but all I could find was candy and cereal , my mom didn't shop much.I took the food and walked away leaving the place my mom and dad were I found the two people from the woods , I asked them for candy because I thought they made candy in the woods!" She sighed "I'm two years younger , this was six years ago that makes me seven"

Blaire nodded "I was abussed by my sister-"

"Hey I didn't get to-" Delilah said screaming.

Cole pushed her down "Delilah let her finish.

"As I was saying , I don't know what happend to my parent's my sister's been taking care of me for as long as I used to bully me and make me doing everything for her , one day she left and never came back.I was half sad but also half releived.I was living in my house alone when I noticed the three people walking , I told them to come stay with me.

I always wanted to be a ninja , Noah,Delilah,and Breeze caught up with the idea , so we used to train , one day something happend , We were being chased by someone we ducked down as something shot for us some lightning was flashiing in the sky , I don't recall the rest-"

Breeze continued on "None of us do , but we has are powers from that day foward." She said.

"Wait no- that's not how I rmemeber it" Robin said.

Noah looked at her "You weren't there".

"Ya I was , I remember now the four teens running that was the day my boyfriend broke up with me" she said.

Delilah gasped "You were the girl.."

she nodded , "Alisia , something was wrong with her we could never figure out what , now I remember she was trying to kill me , I dodged her every blow except the last one , she wasn't chasing you guys she was chasing me."

"How was your past?" Jay asked looking at her

"It's too long to explain , really, and I'm tired I should go to bed" She said about to get up.

Jay grabed her hands "No wait stay" she sat back down and fell asleep next to him "ok" she whispered as her eyes drooped.


	12. Chapter 12

~Lloyd's pov~

There was a loud knock at the door that made Robin jump.

We started laughing as Breeze got up to awnser the door.

"Hel-" Breeze said opening the door.

A girl was making a jumping noise "Is Lloyd here?"

She shut the door and told the girl to wait before looking at me.

I made a signal like please don't tell.

"No he died...a long time ago." I sighed.

They pretended to cry.

"Awww" the girl started to walk away.

"Amnesia!" An older girl scooped up the little one "What were you doing?"

She started crying but then stopped , it was too sudden it's like she had been trying to do something , I left and looked back "I'll come back in a bit"

I walked the path hiding behind the bushes.

"Lloyds still alive " She said smirking "Now that I know where they live I can-" she shut up and looked around. "We can do it take the weapons and-"

"It's not as easy as you think" The other blonde said.

She smiled "Sure whatever , it will be to , till I get Lloyd to fall for me" all of a sudden it went dark. I ruffled the leaves on accident.

"Oh crap!" The older one said as the branches started to swarm me. "Your better off talking" she said.

I kept quiet hoping she would think maybe a rabit had made the noise but she stayed there "Whatever" the leaves flew off I could see the girl standing there smiling.

"Lloyd..." She said tracing something "You know I've gotten my powers now" She smiled bigger.

"Amnesia!" I screamed trying to get away.

She frowned "I did what you asked baby , too much?" She shot something like light at me.

I tried to block it but it had almost knocked me out.

"Amnesia!" I yelled "I have powers too you know?"

She frowned even more "We were gonna run away together!You ditched me!"

"Your physco" I yelled about to do a spin.

"Amnesia!Just leave him alone" She grabbed my hand "we got who we wanted anyway."

I struggled in the branches before screaming "Why do you want me?"

"You are the green ninja , after all I'm pretty sure that could be valuable to own , especially for the fighting." The older one said again "I'm Rarity by the way"

"Well Rarity , I still don't understand why does Amnesia want me?" I asked her.

Amnesia had already trailed off , knowing her into the woods because she thought it was just a dark room.

Rarity turned around to mkae sure her sister was gone "Because she's a physco and she wants revenge but I' not to let her hurt you because" the girl took a breath because she had been talking to fast. "Because you need to help us , Lloyd."

I made a confused face and looked at looked at me a sighed again "This shouldn't of happend , Amnseia shouldn't of gotten powers , do you know what she could do with them?"

I frowned because I actually did know , if Amnesia had the chace to she'd kill everyone , even her sister.I nodded to her.

She looked at me with a smile "So you'll help me?" she released the branches that were holding me tight "I only tied you up cause of her" I nodded sorta starting to trust Rarity who followed me to the I still didn't beleive her knowing this could be an easy trap.

* * *

**At the dojo/bounty/where ever they're staying at...**

Narrator's pov~

Robin looked over to Jay "Do you know what that was about?"

Jay shook his and Zane were looking at Delilah's leg when a window smashed.

"Friken physcos!" Cole said and got up , Zane followed.

Delilah sighed "Wait my leg still hurts!"

When they pulled open the windows girls were screaming for the ninja.

"What the hell?" Kai said "Why does this happen after"

The girls kept screaming.

Delilah forced herself onto her feet and landed in Cole's arms , Robin dragged Jay to the window , Blaire pushed Kai and began to kiss him, then they all shouted at the same time "They're taken!"

"Well Lloyd and I technicaly are not" Zane said.

The girls went crazy, "Zane!" Robin screamed.

**Back with the Lloyd...**

He walked past the bushed trying to be careful "Amnesia , I need to tell you something!" He pushed Rarity away because he actually did want to tell her something.

Amnesia apeared from the tree "If your sure"

Lloyd looked into her eyes and backed up "Gene made me"

"Who's Gene?" she said walking toward me.

I looked at her "He was in my class , had a crush on you..." I said.

"Never heard of him" she sighed.

He frowned "Ok well he wouldn't let me date you , he held it against me-"

"Ok I get it , you realize" she said as he sighed. "I know I can get a little crazy but that was something else.

"What happend?" he asked her.

"I-I" tears rolled down her face "My family was killed a long time ago and I had to watch there death"

"So Rarity's not your sister?" Lloyd asked trying to figure out if he should comfort her.

She sighed now "No , she took care of me , so now that you don't go to the school?"

He didn't wanna think about yet he knew she had a personality now that would kill if anyone hurt her , he guessed that's how he'd be if his family died in front of his face , If he had a just nodded and opened up his arms letting her run into them.

"Lloyd there's really something I should tell you" Rarity sighed but Lloyd shooed her away.

* * *

**Back to the dojo *AGAIN*...**

Lloyd oppened the door helping Amnesia and Rarity in , "So they have powers to!" He said.

"More ninjas?" Kai asked "What's with all the girls all of a sudden?"

Rarity smiled at Zane.

Amnesia stopped humming and dancing and looked at him "You got a problem with girls" she lowered her voice.

Kai backed up shaking his hands "No no sorry" he crashed into the wall as she turned looked to Lloyd "Why'd you bring the crazy girl back?" he mouthed.


	13. Love squares aren't any good

"No we don't have room for more hyper people" Cole screamed looking at Delilah and then back to Amnesia.

Delilah looked at her "Ya I'm the hyper one here!"

Amnesia grabbed a bag of gummi bears from Robin's lap and grabbed a hanful of them "Well have to see about that."

Robin tackled her and grabbed the bag "Hey little girl those are mine" She pried the rest out of her hands.

Amnesia looked at her and ran away screaming , 'What's with her?"

"Lloyd I'm ser-" Rarity said before getting cut off.

Noah ran in the room looking at us "Which one of you took my oreos?" They all pointed to the door where Amnnesia had ran through.

"There's not even wait who's she?" He pointed to Rarity.

Breeze tried to smile but her hair was brown "New recruit" she said.

Blaire looked back to Lloyd "So whyed you bring her?"

"She's sorta my-" Lloyd started to say.

"Lloyd!I'm serious I need to-" He ran off after the girl.

She slumped down in the couch as the room started to empty.

Zane stayed and looked at the frowning girl "Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Llloyd won't listen to me!" she said.

"About who , Amnesia?It's fine it's not as if-" Zane started to say.

"No it's not her" she sighed "Lloyd has a sister"

He looked at her "Who, wait you?"

she nodded.

"Wow , so when are you gonna tell him?Wait are you his step sister , becase cconclusions lead to Lloyd didn't have a wife or a girlfriend.

She sighed "Full sister , I actually know my parents" she said.

~Lloyd's pov~

I ran after her "Please give Noah back his oreos"

She smiled "Fine" she threw them behind her and they landed in Noah's hands

"Sweet it's raining oreos" he screamed and ran back.

"Fine" she said wiping the hair out of her face , she looked to me and then to Amnesia "Well I sould go" she dashed to the front yard.

I was trying to figure out what was wrong but whatever I looked back towards Amnesia when Rarity and Zane ran through the door "Lloyd she must tell you something" Zane said.

* * *

~Delilah's pov~

Breeze walked ove to Noah "Please?"

"no" he said.

"Just one"

"No my oreos!"

"Fine no pie for you"

"I can live with that"

"Just give me the oreos"

"NO" Noah ran screaming.

I started to laugh "Next you want my cereal?"

"Shut up" she said rolling her eyes.

Noah sneaked off only for her to tackle him "I just want an oreo!"

Noah smiled and held it in his hands "This?" he asked her.

"Yes"

He ate it "Oh no it disapeared!" He said running.

"Hey!" Breeze said running after him again.

* * *

~Narrator's pov~

Blaire was texting on her phone when Kai walked up to her. "Oh hey Kai can we talk?"

"About what?" Kai said, knowing they weren't really anything official.

"Well I wanted to-Wait what is that?" Blaire pointed to a lipstick mark on his face.

"It was drawn on"

"Ya whatever , I hate you Kai!"

"You were breaking up with me anyway!"

"But you didn't know that!"

"Maybe I did , Blaire , what then?"

"Leave me alone!"

She stormed off to her room as Jay walked up to her, "Blaire you ok?"

"I'm fine" she said wiping tears.

"Blaire-" He put his arm arround her to comfort her as they slowly started to kiss.

Delilah watched from the halls "Hell no , Robin!" she screamed "Sh-" she began to run.

"Delilah?" Jay said.

Blaire looked at him with a guilt look but it faded away as he left.

Delilah ran over to Robin "More, girlfriends , Jay , three way" she was panting trying to find the words.

"Jay likes three girls?That damn..." SHe looked for words.

She sighed "Nya , You and..."

"Who doesn't everyone already have someone?"

Delilah nodded "Oh yeah but some people"

"Oh" Robin's voice faded as she walked around "I don't let people take my boys and when they do , most don't survive if this girl and Nya are at my man , I'lljust have to show them who's boss" she tripped down a flight of stairs as Jay walked in.

He pointed to the stairs with a "Was that Robin?" look.

She nodded but before he went she grabbed him "Jay who do you like?"

"Nya" he said in a small voice.

"Right..." she said pulling him towards her.

"Now you got three girls at you , and you've gave each of them attention , you better tell me who you choose" She said.

"But I can't just-"

"Yes you can!"

* * *

**Part two of this chapter is done in songfic. (I changed some of the words because this is about a guy not a girl)**

_I'm broken do you hear me?_

Robin stood being attacked watching Jay make out with the two girls

_I'm blinded but you are everything I see_

Her thoughts filled with the boy she had loved so much

_I'm dancing , alone_

By herself as he had made out with the two...

_I'm praying... That your heart will just turn around_

She had wished that he would be with her and not the two others , but he knew odds didn't rest fairly in threes and there was a chance he wouldn't fall...

_And I walk up two your door , my head turned to face the floor cuz I can't look you in the eyes and say_

She couldn't look him in the eyes and say any of her thoughts to him he would hate her and find her so stalkerish.

_When you open your arms and hold her close tonight , it just won't feel right_

Whenever he say Nya with Jay she always ran out not wanting to say anything bad or gag in public.

_Cuz I can love you more than this_

She could love him much more than both girls together she just didn't know

_When you lay her down I might just die inside , it just don't feel right.  
_

She choked on the thought crying herself into tears as she passed out.

_Cuz I can love you more than this_

She wondered if she actually could love him more...

_If I'm louder would you see me?_

Her mind trailed off to earlier when she fell down the stairs and caught Jay's eyes

_Would you stoop down grab my arms and rescue me_

She opened her eyes to reveal herself with knives to her face blood everywhere.

_Cuz we are , the same_

They were the same , Brown hair , oppinion , thoughts , wishes , and eyes , or so she thought.

_You save me but when you leave it's gone again_

If he had saved her she'd still be trapped once more because he hadn't stayed.

_Then I see you on your knees , she's in your arms , I get weak , my body fails I'm on my knees praying!_

Images of weddings and propesal flood her mind but they don't involve her.

_When you open your arms and hold her close tonight_

Tears run down her face as the knife opens a gash in her face.

_It just won't feel right cause I can love you more than this_

She whispers something about Jay as the thoughts begin to disapear because she never cared to tell him but open up as she does.

_I never had the words to say but now I'm asking you to let me stay_

She held on to the imaginary boy standing in front of her.

_In your arms for a little while..._

Tears poured down her face and hooded people begun to stab her.

_And as you close your eyes tonight I pray that you will see the light that's shining up above your head_

The boy began to talk as he faded as she slowly slipped away but she had uncovered the quiestion.

_Cuz I can Love you more than this_

Yes she could and she knew now too.


	14. New boys are always better

The girl woke up sitting up in her bed to see purple shadows cast over the screamed first a nightmare and now this Delilah mumbled for her to go to sleep and then something about Cole's cake.

The purple shadow froze and then flipped out of the room, Robin got out of the covers and walked over to find whoever they were.

"Hello?" She said walking past the rooms, "Who's there"

"If I was a robber do you think I'd just say hi I'm over here want a sandwich?" A voice said.

She ran towards the voice and pinned the boy down "No but you'd still say something"

He growled as she took a look at him.A deep purple ninja suit was covering his body , much like the's , she flipped off the hood.

A boy with beatiful brown hair looked up towards her "Ok so you caught me now what?"

"Who are you?And why are you here?" Robin said pushing him down.

"I'm Brandon and I'm here to" He looked up at the sky "Your fault for leaving the window open"

She thought for a minute trying to figure out what he meant "Ok whatever stalker why are you really here?"

"I wanna be a ninja" He said looking at her.

She laughed a bit "How old are you?" She released her grip so he could stand up.

"I'm 16" He said.

She smiled "nice... What are your powers?"

"I can control darkness and night" he said.

"Show me?" she said still smiling , as she did the room got darker "Sweet..."

"Please?" he asked.

she threw a pillow and blanket on the couch , "Ya sleep and ask sensi in the morning"

* * *

Robin stayed downstairs watching him till morning then she went upstairs.

"So you like Jay?" Breeze's voice mixed with Delilah's squells were loud enough to here from across the halls.

She stood behind the door and listened "You should go for him your a super cute couple!" Delilah said with a huge grin.

"Ya..." Breeze's voice got lower now.

Delilah now began to scream "And you guys need eachother!"

"Ya you guys are perfect" Breeze's voice was mute as if she knew Robin was listening.

Or maybe it was just cuz steaming hot water sizzled the floor in the hall and went through the bottem of the door , yep that was probably it.

The loud squells as Robin turned around to face shoved him to the wall "Just leave me alone"

"What did I-"

"Your such a-" she knocked over a box of pins "Just stay out of my life!"

The girl dashed downstairs holding back the thoughts and tears on to trip once more , but this time falling into a boy's hands.

* * *

"what was that about" Jay whispered slowly walking back to his room when Blaire came out.

Dressed in a Yellow blouse with a grey cardigan and a grey flourished skirt with her hair done up in a pretty style.

"Hey Jay" she said walking towards him.

"Crap" Jay dove into his room and locked the door "Girls are crazy!"

Cole mimmiked his tone. "No kidding"

"Rarity's my sister" Lloyd said caught in a siezure.

* * *

Brandon looked at her "You ok?"

"Ya I'm... wait no I'm not fine" she said looking up to him then back down.

"Awww what's wrong?" He said helping her stand.

She sighed "You came a little to late , but I'm still glad your here , you staying?"

"Ya I guess , if he let me be a ninja that means I can stay here right?"

She nodded , "Well then I guess I'll have to tell you sooner or later" She grabbed his hands and led him to the couch.

After she told him the story of her whole (I literaly mean whole , past included) life he smiled.

"It's two thirty now"

She gave him a small playful shove "Shut up"

"i'm so sorry" he said.

"It's ok I just" She sighed as he let her rest her head on his shoulders. "Thanks Brandon"


	15. Chapter 15

Brandon looked at her "most of your friends are jerks"

"Yea I know" The girl sighed.

He smiled and grabbed my hand "I know what'll make you feel better?"

"Ice cream cones?"she asked.

"Double cup ice cream sundaes!" he screamed

"Even better!" she said running with him.

Brandon handed a sundae to her "So you've had five chating boyfriends?"

Robin blushed "Well the last one wasn't really-" Oh who was she kidding Jay and her had been something "Well ya..."

"If I had a girlfriend I would never cheat on her , I'd cater to her , she'd be my idle" Brandon said still holding her hand.

Robin had been blind not to see he was flirting with her "That's sweet , the girl would be lucky"

Two people ran through the street screaming "Snakes!"

A girl looked at them "Everyone back up we got this!"

At the same time the two got together "Ninjago!"

Boom! peices spun around in a firey sequence around a blue ninja ,  
obviously controlinh explosions.

Animals started to surround a violet girl as she spun around.

"Woah" Brandon said losing his grip on Robin.

Robin stumbles and then stood up "First mission" she changed into her  
ninja costume as he flipped his hood.

He threw the iceccream at one of the snakes "oops"

"yuck thiss iss ssstickysss" one of them mumbled.

"Haha" Robin laughed jumping off the sidewalk.

The boy flew over about to land a punch in Brandon's stomach.

The violet looked over two them "Yo Nick it's ok , they're defeating  
them with us"

Nick nodded and spun over taking the some of the snakes out.

After the snakes had left the two people ran away so Robn and Brandon couldn't find them.

"Who were they?" Brandon asked.

Robin shook her head "I don't know but we'll see them again probably"

* * *

"Look Robin we're really sorry" Breeze said.

Delilah looked at her "Ya really really sorry"

"Mhm" the girl nodded daydreaming off.

Blaire walked up to her "Super duper sorry?"

"Sorry's not enough especially not from you!You knew I liked Jay..." Her voice trailed off as she went back to dreaming of Brandon "Go for him because you guys are a cute , awesome couple that needs eachother" Robin mimmiked. "You guys make me sick"

"How did we-"

Robin got off the couch and walked away , She just wanted quiet time and they wouldn't even allow her to have slid open a door and walked out for a breath of fresh air , plugging ear budds in her ears to ignore the rest of the world.

_When the sun goes down down down , boy are you afraid of the dark..._

She giggled a bit thinking of how she shoud react to Brandon , were they friends?I guess so he had bought her icecream and comforted her durring the day.

After awhile when it got dark she went back inside , too much thinking she said pouring herself a glass of water. Breeze and Delilah slowly watched her wondering if they should enter the kitchen "Ok I'm sorry I over reacted but still!I thought you guys were my friends what was that about?"

They looked at eachother "Ok were really really really sorry but why do you want Jay?He's a cheater too many girls are after him and..." Breeze slowly thought of what to say.

"It doesn't matter" Robin said walking outside again "I'm gonna go get some gummi bears"

* * *

**At the store...**

**Robin pushed ten packs of gummi bears on a register but coulld feel two pairs of eyes around she slowly turned around she noticed the girl from today behind her.**

**She stumbled back knocking over the supplies of gum as the girl dashed out.**

**"Hey come back" Robin dropped the gummi bears and ran ut stopped in the middle , ok gummi bears or catching these people?Gummi bears.**

**She ran after the gummi bears and did a flip backwards noting she could still catch the girl.**

**As she ran further away someone grabbed her shoulder "Dammit"**

**"Who are you?' Robin asked.**

**"I'm Paige this is Nick" She pointed to a guy standing behind her.**

**Robin looked at them suspiciously "So you have powers?"**


	16. Ask me maybe?

"We already have a lot , but you might as well join" Robin sighed telling them to follow.

Paige looked at her "a lot?Wait join what?"

"I-we have a group of ninjas" Robin said.

"There's more people with powers like ours?"

"Yea"

"Umm I wanna join" Nick barged in.

"Ok how bout you Paige?"

"If my bestfriend's in I'm in"

"Ok"

"Well come on already!" Robin lead them to the dojo.

"And so sensi after this , I don't care who's a ninja they can't join but they wanna join and..." Robin's voice boomed through the room as the two stood outside.

"What's taking them so long?" Paige said shivering.

"What?!" Robin's voice said from the room "I ain't going to school!" there was a silence. "Boarding school? That's even worse!" She screamed.

"Wait we're going to school?" Nick said about to jump out the window.

Paige grabbed his shirt "Stay..."

"Fine but I don't wana go to school"

Cole walked in the room "More ninja , you've got to be kidding me?" He stormed out of the room.

"Well that was awkward" Nick said looking at Paige.

"Very" she said.

* * *

"This sucks this really really sucks!I don't wanna go to boarding school!" Blaire packed her things.

"None of us do!" Breeze said tying her hair up in a braid.

Delilah sighed "I'm gonna get so many referals"

"Robin why'd you ask Nick to join now we gotta go to flipping boarding school!" Paige said.

Robin lookmed at her "We'd still have to go to boarding school sooo just shush.."

Brandon walked in "Boarding school , huh?"

"Brandon we could've been changing!" Blaire yelled.

Breeze smirked "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Ya but it's useless" he looked back to Robin "Sooo your past leads up to lots of ditching plans right?"

She smiled "Maybe"

"Hey your taking me with you!"

Rarity frowned "Ditching isn't a good thing , Robin , your going for a reason"

Amnesia looked at her "Says the girl who actually likes school!"

"Blaire , is Nya going?" Robin smiled realizing she wouldn't have to care about Nya anymore...

* * *

**At the school...**

"Sooo where are the rooms?" Breeze said smiling grabbing a list "105"

"106" Amnesia said.

Robin looked at them "112"

"I have 112" Paige said smiling.

Delilah looked at Amnesia "I also have 106"

Rarity smiled "105"

Blaire looked around "Who has 111?"

Nya walked up to them "Any of you guys get 111?"

Blaire looked at them with an I hate you all look as they bursted up.

Nya turned the paper around "Oh wait this is 777" she walked away.

"So well for being smart" Delilah laughed.

Blaire wiped her head and looked around "So I'm by myself?"

"I guess so... unless there's someone we don't know" Robin said.

Breeze looked at her "Probably"

Brandon walked up to Robin "I hate this place"

Robin looked at the bottom of her room assignment which noted **"School Dance Friday night"**

Nick looked at Paige "Wanna go to the dance this Friday , I-I-I mean I don't know who else to ask."

"Sure" She said smiling.

"Who's your roomate?" Robin asked him.

"Me" Nick said turning around.

Robin nodded and looked at the rest of the boys "And you guys?"

"Cole and Noah , Lloyd and Jay , and Me and Zane" Kai said.

They all went to go pack in their rooms but Robin went outside after a  
few minutes.

Jay must've heard her because he followed "Hey Robin I'm sorry about  
before i get it now"

Robin sighed and looked into his eyes "ok i forgive you , now i should  
go pack" she turned around about to leave.

"Wait wanna go with me to the dance?"

"no!"

"Wait why didnt you even thonk about that?"

"ummmmm no"

"fine whatever"

Robin stormed off...

After awhile she ended up in the boys cabin because she got lost easily.

"Robin?" A smile formed on Brandon's lips "Your gonna be a boy  
again?wanna share a cabin?"

She bit her lip "no I got lost"

"Awww well then I can still ask you"

Guilt pleaded in her eyes but she tried to smile "what?"

"would you like to go to the dance with me"

"If you show me where the girl cabins are..."

"deal" he said grabbing her hand and dragging her to the backyard instead.

* * *

Breeze finished packing and walked out the door "Oh Noah!" she crashed  
back into the door "What was that for?"

"I don't know you opened the door..."

"oh ya" she scratched the back of her head "so the dance?"

"oh its cool I know who I'm asking but I don't know how to..."

"Re-really?Oh can I help?" Breeze said staring at him.

He looked towards her "Sure , ok so how would you ask a girl out"

"uhmmmm I dont know I'm not lezbian Noah.."

"I meant if you were a guy"

"Simple but sweet like a few words but not to little and they should  
mean something..."

"How about three words?"

"kinda short...but sure"

"Ok Breeze" he stood up to her ear "I love you..."

Her mouth hung as Noah looked towards her "Would you go to the dance with me?"

* * *

Now Delilah stood looking at her stuff "where's my cereal!"

Amnesia looked at her and scribbled something down "hmm cereal"

"what?"

"nothing"

"oh ok"

"hmmm cereal..."

Delilah walked away as Amnesia ran to the student store.

"I need cereal" she said putting a doller on the table as Cole passed  
by "hey Cole Wanna go to the dance on friday?"

"what don't you like lloyd?" Cole said backing up.

"Ya a little but your better." she said smiling.

Delilah stood from a distance watching but by the time she opened her  
mouth cole stumbled on her. "Delilah!"

He placed his lips on hers and held her tight well amnesia watched  
"Sorry tyke already got a girlfriend"

Amnesia crossed her arms and walked away.

"You do?" Delilah asked brushing herself off.

"Not really..."

"Well if you want..."

Cole cocked his head to the side.

"nevermind"

"Well since I dont have a date , do you wanna go?"

"As boyfriend and girlfriend?" Delilah said hiding her emotions

"or friends"

"oh friends works too"

"Delilah..."

"ya?"

He grabbed her "your really bad at hiding your emotions" he kissed her.

"Ya I know" she said smiling.

* * *

Blaire walked out the door thinking about the school when she crashed  
into jay "oh hey jay"

"hey blaire , I wanted to know uhh wanna go to the dance?"

"Sure I guess"

"Cool I'll pick you up at seven"

"ok!"

* * *

Rarity walked into the library and pulled a stack of books out.

"guess I could read these" she sighed.

"That's a good book"

She turned her head to see Zane. "oh hey Zane , youve read this?"

"The while series actually"

"thats cool I think I'll read them too."

"So You going to the dance?"

"maybe I don't know , no one is going with me so i might stay home and study"

"I was thinking the same"

"really?wanna maybe go to the dance together?"

"ok see you Friday , Rarity"

* * *

Lloyd looked over to Amnesia who was sitting in the grass sadly

"Why are you sad?" Lloyd asked her.

She looked at him and went back to picking grass "Cole won't date me"

"ummm well then he's stupid!"

"re-really you think that?"

"Ya anyone who wouldnt date you is stupid"

"Aww He's not stupid though , i bet Delilahs mind controling him!"

"what?"

"I better go save him!"

"Wait Amnesia I wanted to ask you something!"

"Ill go to the dance with you when I stop Delilah and cole falls asleep!"

He cocked his head an sighed as the girl ran inside


	17. The dannce Part 1

**At the dance...**

~Delilah's pov~

"Lame dance..." I muttered under my breath.

Cole looked at me "Yup"

I walked over to the snack stand "Why don't they have cereal?"

"It's not breakfast time , Delilah"

"So they can atleast afford a decent ammount of cereal."

"I guess but I rather have cake"

"They don't have cakes at dances"

"Ya they do"

"Well it depends on the dance , Cole and at school dances they don't"

"Yes they do"

Amnesia grabbed Cole's hand.

"Hey back off!" I screamed.

She pulled him away "No you dumb mind controller"

"What?" I stared at her.

"Leave him alone!" she screamed.

Cole started choking "Help me..."

"I ain't controlling his mind!" I pushed her away "Run Cole run...!"

Cole disapeered behind a table as she tackled me.

"Delilah are you ok?" Paige said lifting up amneisa.

"That girl is crazy!" I said screaming.

Amnesia struggled "Let go of me!"

"Ok whatever you want" Paige dropped her.

Amnesia rubbed her head "Ow I didn't mean legit"

"Oops" She said as Nick walked up to her.

* * *

~Narrator's pov~

Robin smiled and looked up to Brandon "So then the guys like beat it! So I pushed him to the side and said but I want my Nuttella!"

"Your so weird, that's what I love about you." he said looking at her.

Instead of smiling the feeling dropped , her muscled tensed up , her legs were seized and her body had stood thought that he had actually been flirting with her sice the begiing and she had barley caught it right now?She had been stupid , blind , and incosedirate , yet now that she knew she couldn't say anything.

He looked at her and sighed "But I'm a fail , I can never do nothing right , here I am trying to tell a girl love her and she can't even talk"

She looked at him with a worried face knowing she always messed everything up too "No your not"

"Yes I am, Why would I expect someone to love me after they just got over a breakup , I must be cruel"

"No your not"

"Robin...you couldn't even speak..."

"That's because I" She frowned "I've never heard that from anyone before..."

"What?"

"My boyfriends none of them had ever said they loved me before and even if it's just one thing they never said they loved me"

He gasped and then held onto her "If it makes you feel better , I love you , a lot , even before I met you..."

"You do?"

"A ton Mia , you were my life, when I found you back in" she put her finger to her lips.

"Oh right , Robin" he rolled his eyes "When I found you back in Ninjago I just had to find you..."

"Bradon... Now I remember you"

"Well?"

"Yes if I'm your life if you care so much , if you love me , Brandon , you are my everything to and I love you back."

"Really?"

"Always , I can't beleive I didn't remember you"

"I was just backround boy , don't think anyone would remember me"

"I still do"

"After I told you"

"Brandon , if you knew I didn't remember my past , yet you knew it couldn't you of regenerated it sooner?"

"Ya but this is a better place to do it."

She smiled "I really do love you"

"I thought you died"

"Not without saying the words..."

He smiled now...

* * *

_Flashback : 9 years ago_

A little girl turned back looking towards her cousin's house "Mom do we have to?"

"Yes.." a lady replied walking in.

"Ugh fine" Robin hated the place it gave her the creeps and even worse her cousin's always teased her.

She crashed into a boy standing next to her cousin, a stylus hit the floor and then a ds as glass shattered across the floor.

"Miaa!" Her cousin screamed.

She didn't care her eyes were still locked on the boy , she placed his hands on his "I'm Mia"

"Brandon"

"You owe me a new Ds" her cousin screamed.

Robin let go and walked away trailing off to the balcony.

"Hey" Brandon slip through the door.

"Hi" she said watching the clouds.

He smiled "Your really pretty"

"Thanks your really cute"

They both blushed and stared at eachother.

Robin's family started to work and everyday she would get dropped off at her cousin's she hated it but atleast on wednesday's Brandon would come over , after awhile they became best friends and the day before Robin moved she recieved her first kiss.

_End of flashback_

* * *

"I-I can't beleive you found me"

"I-I can't beleive you remember me"

"After all those years?"

"The crash the ship sinking Miaa , I thought you were dead."

"I know" she sighed "But that makes it ten times better"

"How does it make it better , I thought you died!"

"Ya but it means you were never expecting this again" She pulled his face close to hers and kissed him on the lips.

"Ten times better..." he said letting go "I guess it could be"

She frowned "But then how did you get your powers?"`

* * *

Blaire,Jay,Breeze, and Noah walked into the cafeteria.

"Yay we're here!" Blaire screamed hugging Jay.

Noah smiled and shoved Breeze towards the stage "I wanna see you up there?"

"What why?" she said turning around.

"Because your voice is amazing you really should sing more..."

She froze all this time when she thought she was alone in her room he had been listening?That was the time she could let her heart out where no one could find out her emotions yet she never bothered to see if anyone was there.

"Fine" she walked up on couldn't kill her could it?

She grabbed the mic "I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me..." She looked towards Noah now "I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why , without you it's hard to survive..."

She looked back at the whole crowd and picked up with the beat  
"Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last,  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life."

She caught up with the gestures to the song and by the time it finished her and Noah were looking staight at eachother "...Need you by my side"

The crowd chated as the girl walked off stage , Breeze with a voice that could make birds stop singing , she just didn't know.

She dropped the microphone and ran off to Noah "There you happy?"

"Yeah..." He gave her a light kiss "You swear you could fly?"

"Maybe but I don't know what I'd do without you by my side..."

* * *

"uhhh Robin?" Brandon wasn't staring at her , not trying avoiding the subject , but because something caught his eye

Robin looked at him "Ya?"

"You remember your ex?"

"Which?"

"Picture , you showed me his instagram..."

"I did?"

"Yes"

"I don't even rememeber that"

"Ok maybe I looked it up but just to-"

"Why were you looking at my ex's instagram?"

"Look behind you!"

Robin turned to see three girls crowding around her ex boyfriend from Lloyd's old school.

"Why the fu-" Robin's draw dropped.

Amnesia shoved her into Jason "No bad words"

_Ugh stupid little kids _she thought. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh look it's me , Miaa I'm so perfect" she did a girly voice.

She walked up to him "You don't wanna mess with me right now!"

"Oh ya what are you gonna do tell the teachers?I'm soo scared detention oh no I'm dying."

"Shut up" she was about to punch him.

Brandon grabbed her shirt and pulled him back "He's not worth your time."

She rolled her eyes and turned around "You-your right" she started to walk away.

"Just remember two can play a game that lasts forever , they're just not always together"

she turned back "What you think it's my fault!"

"Oh wow what you gonna do , I'm not afriad you could barley keep yourself up as a kid..."

Brandon scooped her up "Miaa stop!"

"I'm Robin I need my boyfriend to save me from my ex...Oh God you crack me up , babe" The way he entuasted her name made her burn.

"Don't call me that!" She said fighting in Brandon's armms as he carried her away.


	18. The dance part 2

Jay looked at Blaire "You should go sing too"

"Really?" Blaire shivered.

He put his coat on her "Are you cold?"

"N-no it's just..."

"What?"

"I-I just don't like to"

"Sing?"

"No well yea , I mean in public..."

"Oh that's ok come on let's go get some cake"

"They have cake?"

"No but I want Cole to think they do"

"There's Cake!" Blaire screamed.

"Ya Cake!"

Cole came out from behind the table looking for cake as Blaire and Jay burst out laughing.

* * *

"I wanna kill him" Robin said standing next to Delilah

Delilah looked back at her "I wanna kill her" she pointed over to the small blonde girl dressed in a pink flourished prom dress.

"Of course you do , you know you should sing a song to diss her in public"

"Ya I should!You should too, you know for Jason"

"No he deserves much-" She looked over to brandon "you know what I should!"

"cool see you up there" delilah ran off onto stage.

"Alright parody time" the dj announced "Nicki minaj-supper bass"

Delilah shot her hand up " I will"

"This one is for the girl I share a dorm 1 08 with the  
coolest she goes near my boy I be blazen up"

"and she fails , she bails , she might own the tails , she popping up  
round the boys that I love... Shes a little trip trip tried to kiss  
him on the lip lip , thats the girl im talking bout , and yes youll  
get slapped you little foe , squze me your a pretty girl , but you  
really got a thing for my baby oh , and I love your crush so you  
better get back before i say so *** ,,,, girl you got me mad im about  
to kill you , you stay away from cole or your gonna here the boom ba  
boom boom of that little gun that bo- ba boom om , girl you got me  
about the explode , cole is my baby dont you know? Doo doo doo doo do  
I killed that little girl doo doo doo"

"that doesnt even make sense!" amnesia got on stage and grabbed the  
second mic "I want kerioke!"

The music stopped "Ya well you dont always get what you want!" Delilah screamed.

She pased twenty dollars to the DJ and he passed her the laptop as she  
typed in the song "oh but i do"

Delilahs faced mixed of shocked and angry emotions as the little girl  
looked to Cole "Hey hey you you I don't like you girlfriend!"

"Alright enough! You too have been at it forever!Ammesia stop trying  
to take Cole , Delilah stop trying to kill her!" someone spoke into  
the mic as the two slumped down "It's my turn now!"

She didn't even change the song she just started singing "If im a bad person you don't like me , i guess ill make my own  
way..." The girl began to sing louder as the beat slowly came in "Its a circle a mean cycle and  
now ive found it now"

"Dont wanna hear your sad songs , I wanna sing a long , you know its  
not my fault you know where not the same , you know where not the same  
Ay we're not the same..." How did she do this?

The music changed to a more sad beat "and who do you think you are?Running round leaving scars collecting your jar of hearts , tearing love appart." Blaire , even if they were mad at eachother she always came through , Robin looked towars Jason and kept singing "You know we're not the same hey hey...It took so long just to feel ok" the beats kept switching as the girl sand when Jason practicaly had a fit.

"Ok b**** you asked for it, go!"

"Crap ok , this is bad" Robin pushed Delilah and Amnesia off stage "run!"

"From what?" They asked at the same time.

Robin looked at them. "Creepy ... ok that!" She pointed to a range of stuff.

"Oh my God a dragon!" Delilah started running "Why are dragons everywhere these dies?" she ran screaming.

Cole followed her , "Hey Cole why are you running , I thought you got over of the fear!"

"I did, yet I didn't expect to see one today and I ain't ready to fight" After he said that two more dragons apeared.

"Shoot Cole , what was that for?"

"Sorry"

"Keep running"

"Wait Delilah , I really wanna do something before I die"

"Ya?"

"I wanna try Nutella"

"What? Thats your last request?"

"Yea Robin was telling about it , she said it's better than cake"

"To be honest I haven't tried it either , is it better than cereal?"

He nodded "I think."

"wow I can't beleive we're gonna miss out on it"

"I know , but maybe if we keep running..."

"Wait why run?We need to face our fear, Cole" she grabbed his hand and looked one of the dragons in the eye. "Listen up I'm the boss around here"

He tried to talk but no words came out so Delilah filled in the other two "I'm not gonna let myself get bullied by you two!"

Fire blew around the girl "Aw crap!OK Ok I'm sorry , Cole keep running!"

"No!" He screamed "I won't let them hurt you , Hey stupid dragon!" The dragons eyed him angrily "ya you , who else is dragon?"

She rolled her eyes "Really Cole?" As she began to heat up she nodded and said "Ok OK to whatever you want"

After a few seconds the dragons knocked dead on the floor Delilah laid in Cole's arms "I-I mean we really nee to try some Nutella" she muttered.

"Ya it should be on our bucket list"

Robin ran past them throwing two jars in there hands "I am the nutella queen!"

A shadow rushed past her as Delilah and Cole eyed eachother "Well that was weird..."

"very" Delilah said opening the jar.

"This stuff is better than cake!"

"And cereal!"

"What did we just say?"

"I don't know but I want a nutella cake"

"I want nutella cereal..."

* * *

~Robin's pov~

Crap crap crap!I can't beleive it , he combined our fears ... wait a minute , how does he know our fears?Someone here is a traitor , or no there's really nothing else.

I bet it's Brandon , he acted so sweet but that's exactly what Jason did , oh my God , he told him!How could I fall for that? "I'm about to kill two terrible people , heart breakers , can you guess the first one?" I said looking around for him.

"Let's see , could it possibly be" he slipped up behind me as I could feel his breath ice cold on my shoulders "ME?"

"Right and the second?" Hoping he'd beleive I knew the awnser and say it out loud "Yourself?"

I tackled him. "You never shut up do you?"

"You asked not me."


	19. The dance part 3

"Run Paige!" Nick screamed at her from far away , the girl surrounded by spiders.

"ahhhh!" She shrieked brsuhed them off , "Nick where'd you go?"

Skeletons swarmed him.

"Nick!"

"Paige save your self!" he said crumpling to the ground.

"No!She looked at the wall of spiders starting to block her veiw.

She began to spin she couldn't let him fall , they had to face their fears.

* * *

Blaire found herself locked in a room "hello where am I?"

A voice boomed through her ear , where a little microphone was taped. "You must sing , your whole life depends on this, and so will your friends"

"Where am I?" she strugged when lights falshed , she could see Jay tied to a chair "Jay!"

She tried to sing but no words came out as the lights flickered one more now Kai was traped and next to them were lots of weapons "Kai!"

She picked up a beat with her thing and begin to sing a slow knew if she over came her fear this wouldn't happen , she sung really loud , it may of been annoying but to save someone's life?I don't think they could tell.

When the glass broke the two jumped through and tried to find the exit before anyone else could tell they escaped. "Thanks blaire" Kai said hugging her tight. "Hey back off" Jay shoved Kai "Wait weren't you dating the other sl-" Jay's eyes burnt "And my sister , what's with you?"

They started at it "Ok that's it!I-I really miss you Kai" She jumped into his arms "I really do" he smiled " I did too"

"Great now I don't got a girlfriend" Jay dashed out only to fin his own fear waiting in the paths too come.

* * *

Brandon backed up now , Robin had lost sight of Jason and was now after him. "Look maybe I should've told you why I was at your cousin's house in the first place"

"Start where?Do you even know what I'm talking about?"

"yes I'm sorry I should've told you Breeze was my sister-"

"Ya you should've told me you were working with him , seriously you think I... What?"

"Ya I'm her brother" he sighed.

Robin looked at him "But then how did we know eachother?"

"That's just a minor coinsidence"

"Oh"

"Sorry I didn't tell you"

"Na thats fine but...Your not evil?"

"No wait what?Why would I be evil?"

"I don't know"

* * *

Nick watched as the girl took down the spiders and the skeletons. "Nick!" she screamed playfully tackling him over "Do you know what's going on?"

"No but it's like everyones fears came alive."

"Ya I-I uh know..."

"Do you think there ever gonna ask us where we came from?"

"Probably not"

* * *

Zane and Rarity stood amiring the place "So what you wanna do?"

"I don't know , you can choose"

"oh ok" she gave him a pec on the cheek and looked around.

"Delilah?" Zane said looking at the girl screaming "Briddges bridges everywhere"

"Mental break downs" Rarity said "Look around everyones running around like crazy but nothing is really happening "I wonder why it didn't appen to us"

"My senses tell me it's because I'm a robot"

"True that would make sense'

"Are there's connected?" Zane looked over to Brandon and Robin freaking out together.

* * *

"OH my God!"

"Robin she looked just like you"

"She is me" , the girl reflected almost a mirror image but the mirror strangled her.

"An evil you"

"She can't talk" she said looking at her mouth filled with a substance. "Wait what happend before the horrors chased us?"

"Fog lots of purplish pink fog"

"So we must be dreaming , there's gotta be a way out" she gasped "Let's find the other ninja , all our powers together must do something"

"Blaire!" "Amnesia!" "Rairty" "Zane!" "Kai!" , Kai walked holding blaire in his arms as they helped call out "Jay!" "Cole!" "Lloyd!" "Breeze!"

Breeze came holding Noah's hand. " I was a-alone in a box it-it was..." she snapped out and they both helped call "Paige!" "Nick!" the rest walked up except for Rarity and Zane.

"Guess the two didn't join the party" She sighed "nope"

"Alright this'll be just like the tornado of creation" Jay said.

The group all spun together forgetting the evil girl in the middle. As they reached reality they llooked around "Shoot we brought my evil twin"

Now the mirror image spoke witha voice unlike Robin's "One I have a name" she said narrowing her eyes at Robin, "Second who are you and why am I here?"

"once again plan failed blablabla but you still managed to bring it back" Jason said smiling and disapeered , he was so ALIEN like.

"You know what I don't care , I'm ditching you freaks" The girl flew off into the forest.

"Now what?"

All the girls got on stage (My main charecters which are Robin,Breeze,Delilah,Blaire, and Paige) They grabbed the five microphones laid out for them.

"It's time for training and we're getting started it's on, you know" Robin started.

Breeze took off after her "and we wanna see you whip and shout it- we rock, you roll."

"they say, go slow and everything just stands so still we say, go go!" Delilah sang.

Paige smiled "we're ready for the fight, we know the morning and we feel defeated, seems so long 's comin' - we just keep on beatin"

Blaire looked around and tried to come over the fear "'til we're in our zonethey say, go slowand everything just stands so still we say, go go! you're gonna see us rip into"

Now they all got together and Blaire forgot she even had it "just jump up kick back whip around and spin  
and then we jump back, do it -Go! Ninja-Go!come on, come on, come on we're gonna do it again,  
we just jump up kick back whip around and spinand then we jump back, do it -Go! Ninja-Go!come on, come on, come on  
and do the weekend whip yeah!"

They finished the song and jumped off the stage smiling "and spin" the screamed doing a small spin as they fell through the air.

* * *

**ANNOUNCMENT:The main 5 (Robin,Breeze,Delilah,Blaire, an Paige) are the ones in the story the most , then all the other ninja and charecters will just come along every so often.**


	20. Chapter 20

"So what happend to him?"

"Diasapeared, so weird right?"

"and the girl?"

Delilah and Amnesia looked as Robin knocked down the door "Ok who told them?"

They cocked their heads and looked at her.

"Who the f*** told my ex!" Her face flushed with anger.

"We didn't" Delilah said as Amnesia shuck her head "And how did you knock down the door?"

She stormed off. "Well she broke our door" Amnesia and Delilah had sorta got used to being roomates and tried to become friends sometimes it was hard but Amnesia did the best of it.

"Yup probably moving rooms again"

Robin flushed past losing herself in the boy's dorms again , Brandon grabbed her and pulled her in the where Nick was busy playing video games.

She sighed "I can't lie about my past anymore"

"You...You shouldn't"

"No I can't"

* * *

_****__Alright another song fic except its also a flashback this would be her whole life and I'm using different songs. _

_Why does always like a battle feild?We don't even know what we're fighting for , wooooah Battle feild batte feild , boy you better go..._

Her parent's always fight except this war eventually stopped_ and they both had surrendered..._

* * *

_Standing in the light of your halo..._

Robin , her little brother and mom and a dad , who had agreed to help them move... As the ship began to sink...

_I got my angel now_

Robin dashed out of her bedroom holding her sister's hand but none of them were to be found.

_It's like i've been awaken_

Fast as she could go to find her parents but they were no where till she saw them murered by two people as the little brother slipped into the whirlpool of red shot waves.

_Every rule I had you breaking_

"Now" Robin said holding her sister's hand "Sarah jump now!"

_Its the risk that I'm taking_

Her sister couldn't make it falling down maybe from hands reach if she bent over the railing but this risk , well she must take it.

_I am never gonna shut you out_

She grabbed her hand pulled her up but as they were running it was too late she fell leaving the world , the girl who had no one left.

_Everywhere I'm looking now I'm surrounded by your embrace_

Everywhere she saw her sister now , the one who put her life in front of her own.

_Baby I can see your halo._

Now her family dead on a shipwreck should Robin even go on?The fumes of the ship were making her dizzy and she began to slip away , but in her ind she heard her family.

_You know your my saving grace_

She must do it , her family wanted her too , she couldn't kill herself off! She flung over making it but as the ship started to sink , she new she must jump and try to swim ashore.

_Your everything I need and more... It's written all over your face_

As she bagan to black out she woke up alive and safe as if someone had helped her but obviously no one couldv'e she had been in the middle of the ocean , she was lucky to of washed on shore.

* * *

The girl kept walking till she found a school , Tattered shorts , a dirty shirt , short hair *She cut off all the diirty dry hair with a shell she'd found on the beach* , she could completly pass for a boy and she did.

Till one boy found out it was practiacaly the worse thing ever but he was her only exception...

* * *

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind_

Robin watched as her dad looked out the window watching the wind pass , tears streaming down her face.

_Broke his own heart as he tried to reasemmble it _ By herself mother and father split up , she didn't know what to even do.

_And my momma sworse she would never let herself forget , And that was the day I promised I'd never sing of love , it does not exist._

Now a year later , she found herself attending an all boys school , never planning to think of love again.

_But darling , you are the only exception , yes you are... the only exception is you , are the only exception..._

One day she met him , the only boy she could have a crush on until...

_But none of this worth the risk!_

Never ever was... she just hadn't known that.

* * *

A lot of stuff filled in through that but she couldn't really explain , it either hurt too much or she didn't understand.

But what doesn't kill you makes you stronger , so she grew out of it till she understood that she was a stronger person now and would just have to hate and get over it.

She was crying on Brandon's shoulder now "What do I do?"

"I'm not sure but we'll get there , I promise." He said holding her shoulder.

"Thanks Brandon" she said an wiped her tears. "I'm sorry I-I think I cry too much"

"Well your ellement is water"

"That doesn't mean I have to be a baby"

"True true"

She hugged him and lightly pecked his cheek "Alright I'll be back later" she ran out the door.

"Alright you gotta tell me what's up with her past." Nick said turning around unplugging the headphones that hadn't been used.

He looked at him and sighed "Why don't you tell me about yours?"

Robin kept walking till she thought of something What if the twin had been there the whole time?Crap what if... Sarah is the evil brat?

* * *

Cole looked at his new roomate "You're Colt?"

He nodded packing his things away.

"Nice now people are gonna get our names confused"

Noah walked in and threw a bag of chips at Cole "Here you go Colt"

Cole stuck his tounge out at Noah and opened the bag of chips.

Noah looked at colt "Want some?"

He nodded "Sure , I'll be right back actually" the boy walked out to crash into 'Sarah'


	21. Sarah

Colt looked at her "uhh hi?"

"Hi" she did an evil grin and pushed him against the wall "Your kinda cute..."

"Am I supposed to scream and run off now?" He said about to push her off.

"No stay" she grabbed his shirt "Please"

"I have an uhhh girlfriend?"

"oh really?" She pushed against his mouth and walked away "That sucks"_  
__**You're so fine**__  
__**I want you mine**__  
__**You're so delicious**__  
__**I think about you all the time**__  
__**You're so addictive**__  
__**Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?**__  
__**Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious**__  
__**And Hell Yeah**__  
__**I'm the motherfreakin princess**__  
__**I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right (I'm right I'm right , I'm right...)**_

_**(Just thought I'd throw that in because I was thinking of this song when writing.)**_

* * *

Robin arranged all her bestfriends in the for Noah and Brandon who were too busy.

Blaire and Breeze looked at her "So your twin sister , is evil now?"

"Something in the water..."

"ohhhh owow owow California girls we're undeni- Bad time?" Delilah stopped singing.

"Something that I did... , I should've just let her kill me..."

"What?" All of them looked at her.

"Don't say that" Blaire said putting her arm around her.

"Who kill you?" Delilah said twirling a lock of hair.

Robin frowned "Ok I go by Robin for a few reasons now , and one of them was becuase of a girl who I killed."

"You killed someone?" they all gasped.

"Ya... but I wasn't really trying to kill them , they were trying to kill me , and I-I , I defended myself."

"Well that's obvi , everyone wouldv'e done the same , but why would you let her kill you?" Breeze said her hair flooded in the lighter brunette color.

"Oh not her , her sister , the one who gave you the powers , you wouldn't have to be in this mess , if you'd-"

"Oh we'd still be in it"

"It'd be worse we wouldn't have a home"

"We'd still be walking around"

"Without breeze being able to tell which way wind was going"

"Or noah to signal dragons"

"Delilah too move all the heavy stuff"

"Blaire to of played that note and scare the skeltons away."

Paige frowned "I wasn't there , but you obviously seemed to save their life"

She smiled a bit but still stayed with her suspended shoulders.

They all hugged her "Your life may be a tragedy, but you've brought happiness to all of us , and you'll find it for yourself too , soon..." Breeze whispered in her ear.

"Ya about that why didn't you tell me Brandon was your brother?"

"That's why your so familair "Miaa right?"

She nodded a bit and turned around.

* * *

Some music played and the girl dashed off.

"Wait!"

"Sarah!" the girl screamed from across the hall holding onto a chunk of wall , she tried to mouth something but no words came out it's like someone stole her voice , and she was saying words she didn't want too.

She sighed and followed the music. Colt slumped down and walked into his room, "Hey guys"

"Hey"

"Hi"

Cole handed a can of soda to Noah "Ok there you happy?I got you your damn soda."

He held it to Cole's face and opened it "Nice try Cole" Orange syrup flooded the boy's hair

"Thanks a lot, Noah , Cole" he walked over to the bathroom and washed his hair , _Is everyone weird here?_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Pretty short , the rest of these chapters lead up to the (BUM BUM BUM) finally , but I will write another ninjago fanfic after this.


	22. Like a trailer

Robin walked past the halls still wondering who couldv'e told Jason till she thought of one person she had never she acted like an angel , but who knew?Robin had great judgement ever since she had gotten her powers...

She knocked on Nya's door "Just a minute" You could here stuff being thrown all over the room was that a window slam?

"Hi Robin" she opened the door.

"Hey Nya" Robin looked around the room suspiciously , da fuq was Jason's jacket doing on the floor? "Holy crap"

"What?"

"Oh nothing I was just looking out the window" she nervously chuckled "And the sky is so pretty today..."

"Uhhh ok?"

"Ya , I'll just let myself out"

So Nya had to be the one to tell him , but were they dating to?

* * *

"Nya's flipping dating Jason?"

"Ya I know right!"

Delilah and Robin stood in Robin's dorm talking.

"Well this is just odd now!"

"Somethings not right"

"Ya we need to find out"

"Alright come on!" She grabbed Delilah's hand and ran out of the room "A lot of people act strange"

A boy walked past them running "Sarah where are you?"

"Hey Colt"

"Hey Delilah"

"You know him?"

"Yup"

"Wait... he just screamed Sarah..."

"Follow him!"

They raced around the school looking but couldn't find him nor Sarah.

* * *

Cole stared at his roomate "Colt why'd you dye your hair green?"

The boy ignored them and grabbed a soda out of the fridge.

"Ok...He's acting weird" Noah whispered.

The boy ignored them and walked out of the room.

"That was completely off , it just doesn't-"

"Something's wrong , I've been noticing so many weird things..."

"I know!"

"Do you guys ever shut up?" he yelled.

* * *

Brandon sighed "Ok , well her life was a bit more... Difficult"

"I could tell" he said nodding his head.

Jay walked in and Brandon sent Nick out of the room. "Sooo Jay , can I help you?"

"Ya , does Robin hate me?"

As much as it hurt Brandon to see it he normally told the truth , while since... he didn't want to lose his sister's trust once more.

"No, not as much as before , but..."

"I know you're dating , I'm fine with that , it's just that"

"Jay , you had your chance and you blew it."

"I know , I just want you to know..."

He looked at Jay confused.

"Take care of her , she's a gem , ok?Not one of those fakes you ca easily break and throw away."

He looked t him even more confused , Jay was giving him permission to date someone he already had? "umm ok"

Jay looked at him with a straight face , now he understood , Jay was trying to kill the silence they had and atleast try to be friends.

"I mean thanks , it-" he thought for a minute , even though he didn't want to admit this either he knew he should say it "It means a lot"

_Shawty chap :) I'm lazy plus got a lot to work on if I want those last chapters done by the dates..._

* * *

**Last chapter posted October 12 , ((Woo Hoo it's like a show I'm making you wait!)) , Lol but there's ony two more chapters till the finalee *posting them september 30 and October 5* **


	23. Chapter 23

Bombs create explosions , explosions create fires , I guess that's why these buildings were burning trapping the lives of so many inoccent people... but not everyone was so inoccent.

Jason and Nya hung out in the room laughing and talking of their plans.

Making out in the closet making sure no one saw , pulling pranks on all those dumb people who made noise next store.

they decided to crank it up , he showed Nya the exact route to evil...

"Killing is just so fun..." she said watching the storre burn as the people tried to stop it.

"Told you" he said watching the flames holding her arms.

* * *

The hiss of a snake surrounded by a girl , as notes swarmed arround her pray , she took their soul , she took their ability to speak their thoughts.

First to Sarah now to Colt , the girl who had been half serpentine , so easily able to control , with a hum , turn an army evil , because she was following the creator , Jason, and Nya who had been much help to this plan.

But Robin was the one they really wanted , she had something no one had known about..."

* * *

Robin dashed out of her room watching the ground explode after every she spotted Sarah , standing in her dorm surrounded by cracks opening up blazing fires.

Robin ran over and tried to grab her sisters hands "Sarah come on!"

She extended her hands only to pull her under the bar and smash her against a pole "You tried to kill me"

"What!" Robin screamed losing feel in her arms , that smash had shocked all the nerves in her body , I guess her sister was stronger than she could have credit for.

"You watched me die"

"You slipped off , Sarah I was holding you tight , you jumped off!"

"Whatever , thanks for caring" Sarcastic words could kill , but her eyes were pleading sorry.

Robin slowly started to lose her grip as she slid into the fire giving up.

A boy pulled her out of the ashes she slowly started to descend into.

Sarah had disapeered , probably using Robin as a bridge to saftey.

As the shadow pulled her close a familair voice ringed to her ears "Robin are you ok?!" She tried to reply but no words came out.

The boy helped her up and took her outside as they watched the school engage into sparks.

Nick frowned "I coud've done a better job..."

Piage pushed him "We could've died!" After that she looked at the remaining people , there was very few.

About 20-30 boys and less than 16 girls , 1 or 2 teachers...

Jay ran in carrying Robin over him.

"Robin, Jay!Your still alive!" Paige screamed running over to him.

"Well I'm actually not sure about her" He said putting Robin down , burns covered her legs and arms , a scar across her face , her tips singed into burnt black strands.

"Robin!" Breeze screamed and the rest of the girls ran over to her.

Brandon sighed "He's just better than I am" he kicked a rock over to Noah.

"She can't decide between you too , there's a chance she'll pick you"

"Pretty thin"

"so?That's still a chance"

Brandon walked over to Robin , with Noah and Nick following behind.

The girls heart beating so slow , they didn't even know what to say...That it till they entered the underworld.

~Robin's pov~

Regular humans with red swirly eyes , **Slaves**.A pretty girl with sharp teeth a tail and pointy ears , **Half serpentine**.A boy laughing , spike necklace and brackets his arm over a girl,**Jerk**.The girl who ha betrayed us so tight , **Drama queen.**A girl identicle to me so cruel of a look, **Evil Twin**.A boy with his hair green also wearing the brakets and a leather jacket , **Goth**.

So should I give them the names? The slaves were the ones who had been controled, I'm not sure what the serpentine's name was , the jerk being Jason , Of course the popular girl would have to be... the evil twin , obviously is Sarah , and the last one had been Colt.

My eyes flutttered at the site , everyone watching as snakes and skeltons piled up behind them , Oh today's been such a sweet day!

I hold my arm and try to regain conscience , I can't walk but can I crawl? Very slowly I get on my arms and legs and walk over , Yea I can crawl , _but I look pretty stupid doing it._


	24. Playa boi

**_Author's note_**

**_I re-did this chapter because it sounded kinda dumb….. Chapter 25 should be posted tomorrow or finished in the middle of the week , it depends how much I can get done._**

As she got up a bit more , Jay and Brandon helped her stand straight.

"Alright ninja?You think you could win?" Jason crackled and pushed the two back.

Colt and Sarah did a backflip landing in a ninja suit , They could do spinjitzu?

They all put their hoods on and grabbed their weopons.

Breeze grabbed her fan , Robin grabbed her bow (With a sheath of arrows too),Delilah grabbed her daggers,Noah grabbed his trident,Nick grabbed a heavy chain,Brandon grabbed his long knife,Rarity grabbed her whip , Paige grabbed her spear , Blaire grabbed her hammer, and Amnesia pulled out a staff with one edge coved in a long course you already know what Jay,Cole,Lloyd,Zane, and Kai pulled out.

The first two to fall , were Lloyd and Amnesia , hadn't been paying much attention.

"We only want the girl, you give her to us , and you may avoid ellimination." Nya said.

Robin coughed trying to string her arrow but her hands were so shaky she missed by a lot of feet.

They began to fight , each gaurding her , if they wanted something from her , she must've been pretty damn valuable.

Jay lined up his numbchucks trying to make a dirrect aim for Jason , but it didn't work , he was too fast.

Robin slowly got up pushing past the people "Take me , let them live"

"No Robin!" A few of the ninja screamed.

Robin walked over to them and pulled out her knife "I think this'll be simple right?"

They nodded.

She beamed over them "Leave!"

They ran out as fires and smoke exploded making them vanish out of the underworld.

"Robin…." Jay moaned crutched over his side as if he was to hurl.

Kai went up to him "Don't worry she's fine , she's better than them…."

He nodded "She's to insecure"

Kai nodded and left him alone knowing his friend's facts were right.

Jay was sobbing on the couch when Lloyd went up to him "We're saving Robin"

Brandon walked out of the room holding his weapon and smiled "This time for you Jay , she belongs with you"

He shook his head , his eyes puffy and red "Water and electricity only create fires"

Kai gasped "You created me?" He said trying to make Jay laugh.

"Shut it" Jay said and walked past everyone to his room "I just wanna be…a-lone"

Brandon voice faded "I lied…."

"About what?" Noah asked.

"Robin lied too" he managed to cough out.

Cole looked at him "What?"

"Sh-she doesn't know me….."

They're eyes widened.

"I made the whole story up , she followed along , I'd met her a few days before when she was smaller , she never dated me"

_Flashback (The night of the shipwreck)  
_  
The blue streaks that went through her long brown hair…..This was the day she'd reached her bangs long covered her face except for her crystal blue eyes that shone through.

He lifted her out of the water , helped her but suddenly began to here moaning.

"She's waking up…." He whispered and then clamped his hand over his mouth.

"He-hello?"

He was trying to figure out if he should come from behind the tree and actually try and help her when he noticed a few girls come over to her.

"I-I can't remember anything" The girl repeated to them.

_Flashback ended._

"I figured I could make a backstory up and if she didn't remember…"

Lloyd slapped his head "You lied to her?"

Zane frowned "Miaa is not going to like that"

"Robin!" Kai cleared.

"Heheh , her real names not Miaa either , just a lie that started at school , yea I went to Darkley's school too"

Breeze walked into the room frowning "First you murder my family and now you lied to my best friend?You never cared about her , just a helpless boy who wanted a girl to call his own… the reason you were sent to an all boys school?"

He started blankly into his sister's eyes , she had never really mentioned the murder to him.

"Get out , now!"

Brandon rolled his eyes "Whatever , I don't care about this" he walked out.

"Why'd you even come back here?" She screamed at him.

"Why do you care?"

"Why are you trying to ruin my life?"

He held up a phone "I wasn't exactly ruining it , I shouldn't be anyway…I mean I did try to save you from your excuse of a boyfriend!"

"What?Noah?"

"Yes Noah"

"What about him?"

He tossed the phone to her and ran out.

She turned towards Noah before looking at his phone "Noah?You wanna tell me whats up first?"

Noah stared at her thinking about what to do.

Her hair was still brown and grew darker in shade as she looked through his recent texts "You little-"

"Sorry?"

"Y-you cheater!" She threw the phone at the floor and walked away.


	25. Oh crap it's back

**_A/N;Alright so…where to start. Should I of posted this? Was this story even any good? I went through it and the mistakes are like endless. Anyway I did promise an ending and so it will come, just not today. Sorry if you wanted it to, but I decided it's too hard to end right here. And since I promised you this chapter a week after I posted this, I believe half a year is enough time for a break, right?_**

**_I dunno if I've improved much since then, but I have started spell checking so hopefully it's at least better than what I started with. But whoever you are, thank you for reading this. Oh and somebody forgot to mention where they were /).- , the ninja are back at the bounty, kay? But not all of them, I mean they all live there but some are outdoors right now, ugh leave it to the author to confuse you._**

* * *

"Lloyd..." Rarity mumbled, "There's something I should tell you about our family..."

Lloyd looked at her "we're at a really drastic moment, can we please wait?"

"I don't know.." She sighed.

"I'll listen, let's just go somewhere else, more private." Lloyd replied starting to walk by her.

"Oh good, you read my mind, we don't need the others finding out now, do we?" She asked?"

"Finding out bout' what?" He asked continuing to walk, now in front of her.

She shot a dart at his back as he fell onto the pavement "nothing you need to worry about, Lloyd" she said swiftly dragging him away.

Amnesia appeared behind her "what are you doing to Lloyd?"

"You actually thought plans changed?!" She snapped at her, Amnesia fell back scared, she had never heard Rarity giving off a voice like that. It scared her, it was so sharp, so loud, and then she looked at her,

Amnesia looked up and back to the road, _should she run?_ It didn't seem right to betray the people who had learnt to accept her.

Amnesia dashed off "I did! And they did! Not for you! But for me!" She screamed back at her, Rarity caught up to her like nothing.

Her eyes glowed a crimson red, "you shouldn't have done that" she said a flash of light escaping her eyes as she frowned with disappointment.

* * *

Breeze sat on the bed, Delilah and Blaire next to her, comforting her, "Noah's a jerk, please c'mon, your stronger than that." Delilah said.

"Way stronger, your tough, and-" Blaire was cut off as the door flew open, Noah stood there "Look Breeze I need to talk to you…"

"Get out!" Delilah screamed launching a pillow at his head.

"Look Delilah-" He started, sorrow filled his voice.

Delilah narrowed her eyes "You hurt her! Do you think you can just hurt a girl and then come back-"

Breeze sighed "Delilah just leave him alone" she said the sadness in her voice shown through her attempts to hide it.

She sighed "Noah, don't you dare think of talking to her" she whispered, angrily, "You've done more than enough" she said and shut the door.

Blaire got off the bed and looked back at Breeze before walking out the door.

Noah sat on the corner of her bed, he kept quiet "I'm not going to say sorry…" he said in a light voice. _There's more than just that to be said.._

Breeze looked up at him, and then turned back around, her eyes red, swollen from crying, she rolled them even though it hurt and picked at the lint on her pillow, _Can you just get out of my f***en room then?_

He grabbed her hands forcing her to look at him, "do you know you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met? I love you way more than you think, the girl was just a friend.."

She sighed "All girls are just a friend…I'm just a friend" she said slightly, and looked down.

"No I'm not lying, we went out to tell you the truth, but she just wasn't the right type, It's not like she was my girlfriend, and it's not like you made our love official either, you never said we were boyfriend and girlfriend-" he started.

She thought about it for a moment "You-" she stopped herself _He couldn't tell we had something? We were together..no we weren't I was dating an imaginary guy…he wasn't Noah…he wasn't anyone..He was a beautiful figment of my mind or had been anyway, he only did what I wanted, because he didn't exist._

* * *

Kai looked at the pieces of metal on the floor, Blaire motioned over to him, he looked back at the phone, _Should I pick this up?_

"Kai.." she pleaded.

_Nah._ He told himself walking over to her, "Hey Blaire what's up?"

"I'm so bored, I was wondering if maybe-" she smiled a sparkle in her eyes. "You can come with me to get yogurt?and then pay?"

He lifted her up and smiled "I love you"

"I love you to, but seriously, the yogurt Kai, I want sprinkles"

He kissed her and then pushed her away teasingly, but then pulled her back "Fine" He said.

"Cool!" she said grabbing her jacket and rushing out the door

"Hey wait up!" he called chasing after her.

* * *

Delilah sat on the couch "Okay we need a plan, they obviously know what they're doing.." she mumbled.

"But why do they need Robin?" Cole asked. "They didn't seem interested in anyone else."

"I'm not sure" Delilah said.

"What if we start a raid?" Nick asked.

Paige looked at him "With who? We don't have access to I dunno a thousand people willing to fight.."

"No, but I am skilled with explosives, I can set up a chain-"

"I guess.." Cole said, "but we're going to need a lot more than that."

"Nah, no one can pull up through-"

"What, you want to take Robin with them?" Paige asked him.

"Oh, okay yeah we need a lot more than that…" He said.

_God, he's so cute when he acts stupid_ Paige thought to herself.

* * *

Somebody kept knocking at the door.

"Is anyone gonna get that?" Jay yelled.

"No?Okay…" he said and sighed pulling the door/hatch thingy open.

"Here's a package of gummi bears, for uhh Rowben?"

"Okay, obviously don't know how to read, and I don't want your stupid gummi bears!" he screamed tossing over the box, bears filled the deck of the bounty.

Delilah ran outside "Who was i-" she stopped and smiled "Candy!?" she said beginning to pick up the bears. **_Its a short chap, so uhhh sorry if I blew your mind with my randomness, expect more if you continue to read. and hey, reviews are cool._**


End file.
